WHAT IF
by 407bubleblue
Summary: CHAP 4 UP!/What if... i can't hold my promise, What if...i can't let you go, What if... i, falling in love with you/EXO GS FF/Don't Like Don't Read/
1. Chapter 1

**What if...**

 **Main Cast :**

 **ChanSoo**

 **ChanBaek**

 **HunBaek**

 **Genre :**

Romance

Marriage

 **WARNING!**

GS Fanfiction, typo(s)

 **Rate : T**

Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu

 **Disclaimer :**

Cast is belong themself, but story is mine.

 **Leght :**

Chaptered

 **Summary :**

 **What if...** i can't hold my promise

 **What if...** i can't let you go,

 **What if...** i, fallin' in love with you~ooOoo

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan, anda harus segera memberi kami keputusan, kami tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Nyonya Park harus segera mendapat pertolongan!"

Kata seorang Dokter berpakaian serba hijau memelas. Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu dia berdebat dengan namja yang dipanggilnya tuan itu. Dan sampai sekarang mereka masih belum menemukan titik terang sedikitpun.

"Dokter, apa kau gila! kau ingin aku membunuh bayiku? darah dagingku HAH?"

Balas namja itu dengan kata-kata yang sudah tak bisa disaring.

"Tapi anda tidak boleh seperti ini terus Tuan, anda tidak ingin 'kan kami terlambat melakukan pertolongan dan berakibat fatal pada istri anda!"

Tampaknya sang Dokter pun sudah mulai tak sabar. Terlihat dari gurat-gurat kesal dan ucapan dengan intonasi yang meninggi.

 **Grep!**

Namja itu meraih kerah baju sang Dokter lalu memitingnya sampai Dokter itu terbeliak kaget. Mata si namja memerah entah menahan tangis atau emosi, yang jelas saat ini darahnya benar-benar mendidih.

"Apa sebenarnya tugasmu sebagai Dokter HAH?" Tanya namja itu emosi., "Bagaimana jika yang di dalam sana itu adalah istri dan calon anakmu, apa kau juga akan membunuh salah satu dari mereka? JAWAB!"

Bentaknya di akhir kalimat, namun cengkeraman pada kerah baju Dokter itu tidak mengendur. Sang Dokter terbatuk-batuk karena lehernya tercekik. Sungguh di luar kuasanya, kekuatan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu sangat kuat.

Sampai seorang wanita berumur yang baru saja datang segera melerai kericuhan yang di buat oleh namja itu. Si wanita segera menarik pundak namja yang lebih muda hingga cengkeraman di leher sang dokter terlepas.

 **Plak...**

Bunyi tamparan terdengar begitu nyaring di ruangan senyap itu.

"Apa kau sudah gila Park Chanyeol!" Maki wanita itu setelah mendaratkan satu tamparan pada putranya sembari menarik putranya agar menatapnya.

"Di mana otakmu! apa kau sudah tidak waras, Hah!"

Lanjut wanita itu setengah berteriak, dia tahu keadaan memang tidak baik. Tapi dia tidak menyangka jika anaknya akan mengambil tindakan bodoh.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, apa kau ingin istrimu mati." Marah Wanita itu tampak kalut, matanya juga berkilau karena air mata. Masih berusaha membuat putranya sadar, tangan rapuhnya mencengkeram sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak anaknya kencang.

"Sadarlah Park Chanyeol, dan biarkan mereka menyelamatkan istrimu..."

"Eomma,.. tapi mereka ingin membunuh bayiku eomma,!" Namja bernama Chanyeol itu menggeleng kasar. Mata bulatnya menatap nanar sang ibu, hingga air mata pun ikut jatuh seiring kehancuran hatinya.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya nanti saat dia bangun eomma. Dokter itu bilang..., mereka bilang b-bahwa dia tidak akan bisa mengandung lagi eomma..." Chanyeol jatuh tertunduk di bawah lutut ibunya, "Dia pasti,... akan membenciku eomma!"

Kemudian suara tangis ibu dan anak itu pecah bersamaan.

* * *

"Baekhyun!"

Seorang wanita berparas cantik menoleh ketika mendengar suara namja memanggilnya. Bibir berwarna pink alaminya mengulas senyum manis, ia sudah sangat mengenali seseorang dari si pemilik suara tersebut.

"Kai," balas yeoja bernama Baekhyun itu begitu namja yang di panggilnya Kai datang dan menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya sang namja.

"emm." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Namja bernama Kai itu segera meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya lembut. " _Geurae! Kajja!_ "

Tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Kai menarik Baekhyun pergi dari sana menuju mobil.

Setelah melajukan mobilnya Kai menyalakan music ringan kesukaan Baekhyun. Matanya fokus pada jalanan dan sesekali mencuri pandang pada yeoja yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Kai tersenyum samar mendapati yeoja disebelahnya tampak menikmati alunan lembut dari lagu tersebut.

"Baekhyun apa kau sudah mendapat jawabannya?"

Kai bertanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada jalanan. Berhasil mengusik kenyamanan si wanita.

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas. Walau samar tapi wajahnya berubah sedikit murung.

" _Mianhae_ Kai," Cicit Baekhyun lirih.

Kai tahu jawaban itu yang akan dia dengarkan. Walau setiap kali dia mendengar jawaban itu hatinya akan tergores, namun Kai berusaha mengabaikannya dengan sebuah senyum -yang dipaksakan-.

" _Jinjjayo_ Baekhyun, sampai kapan kau ingin seperti ini. Kau tidak berencana menjadi perawan sampai tua kan?" Ujar Kai bergurau. Pura-pura terkekeh walau hatinya terasa di remas.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf Kai,"

Gumam Baekhyun sambil menunduk.

Jika kalian tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kedua manusia itu bicarakan. Mari kita jelaskan sedikit.

Sudah lama sekali Kai dan Baekhyun berteman. Sejak kelas akhir di SMA 4 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu mereka sekelas. _Love at first sigh,_ itulah ungkapan yang cocok untuk menggambarkan perasaan Kai kala bertemu Baekhyun pertama kalinya. Hingga tumbuh perasaan kekaguman di diri Kai pada yeoja itu. Bukan hanya wajahnya yang menawan, tapi senyum yeoja itu. Kai bersumpah siapa saja yang bertatap muka dengannya pasti akan meleleh. Oke mungkin Kai terlalu berlebihan. Tapi begitulah yang Kai rasakan, paras lembut itu juga telah membuat Kai tidak bisa mengalihkan dunianya dari sosok mungil bermarga Byun itu. Keindahan paras serta kepolosannya berhasil menggetarkan hatinya. Semenjak Kai berkenalan dengan Baekhyun, sudah di patenkan bahwa Baekhyun adalah yeoja paling bersinar yang pernah dia kenal. Entah dari mana Kai bisa menjabarkan hal setabu itu. Mungkin jika kalian menjadi Kai, kalian akan menemukan jawabannya. Begitu'kan orang yang sedang kasmaran?.

Kai mengira bahwa dia dan Baekhyun itu berjodoh. Di hari pertama memasuki Universitas barunya Kai hampir memekik girang saat dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi di kampus yang sama. Kai jelas senang bukan main. Harapan untuk selalu melihat Baekhyun akhirnya terkabulkan. Walau mereka tidak sekelas. Mereka berdua insan yang sangat bertolak belakang, hal itu di tegaskan dengan bagaimana mereka mengambil jurusan yang bebeda.

Baekhyun seorang mahasiswa jurusan artistik. Wanita yang diberkati keahlian bermusik handal dan sangat berbakat. Sedangkan Kai, namja berkulit tan itu adalah mahasiswa kedokteran. Namja itu sudah memiliki rencana untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke Luar Negeri seperti keinginan keluarganya. Seorang anak penurut yang selalu mendengarkan ucapan orang tuanya.

Tapi ada hal yang sangat mengganjal dihatinya, hal yang dia ingin lakukan sebelum pergi. Mengutarakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu.

Kai tidak hanya sekali menyatakan perasaannya pada yeoja mungil itu. Namun harapan tak selalu sesuai dengan kenyataan. Baekhyun menolaknya dan beranggapan bahwa Kai hanya bercanda. Baekhyun yang manis, Baekhyun yang polos, Baekhyun yang dikaguminya sejak lama itu menolak perasaannya mentah-mentah. Baekhyun bilang jika ia tidak pernah memasukkan daftar berkencan pada agendanya untuk tiga tahun kedepan, sebelum lulus lebih tepatnya.

Kembali ke masa sekarang.

Kai kira setelah sekian lamanya Baekhyun bisa membaca hatinya, tapi ternyata dia salah. Baekhyun masih sama. Entah waita itu yang terlampau polos atau memang sengaja menolaknya.

"Fokuslah pada pendidikanmu Kai, dan jangan membebani fikiranmu dengan hal macam-macam," nasihat Baekhyun mencoba membunuh kecanggungan antara mereka.

"Kau hanya perlu Lulus dan mendapatkan gelar master, dengan begitu aku yakin tanpa menoleh pun akan banyak gadis-gadis yang mengejar-ngejarmu. Bukankah itu sempurna?" lanjut yeoja itu lagi sambil tertawa lucu. Sedikit candaan untuk mengurangi atmosfir dingin yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Sempurna itu adalah saat kau menerima perasaanku Byun saem," kekeh Kai menimpali candaan dari yeoja di sampingnya.

"Kau membahas itu lagi, Kurasa kau harus membiasakan diri bergaul dengan banyak yeoja." jawab Baekhyun sedikit cemberut sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Baekhyun bukannya tidak tahu kalau Kai menyukainya. Tapi dasarnya Baekhyun, ia masih bersikukuh menutup hatinya untuk siapapun.

"Bagaimana dengan Naeun? dia cantik dan juga pintar. Apa kau tidak tertarik?"

Tiba-tiba saja otak tipisnya menemukan sebuah ide.

"Aku tidak tertarik," Jawab Kai singkat masih fokus menyetir.

"Oya... kalau begitu Bora? Bukankah dia sangat sexy!"

"Itu menurutmu saja!"

Hufftt~ Baekhyun meniup poninya gemas mendengar setiap penolakan dari namja di sampingnya. Sedangkan Kai, dalam hati dia sedang merutukki Baekhyun. Apa yeoja itu sedang mengobral gadis-gadis untuk di comblangkan dengannya. Kai memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ah~bagaimana kalau Jieun? Dia pandai menyanyi, suaranya bagus~"

"Lalu kau?"

" _Ne_? _Neaga wae_?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyebutkan dirimu? Bukankah kau juga cantik, pintar, bisa menyanyi dan aku kira kau tak kalah sexy dari ketua klub renang itu?" cegat Kai bosan. Jika sudah begini bisa-bisa Baekhyun akan menyebutkan satu persatu nama yeoja di kampus mereka. Demi apapun, secantik, sesexy , sepintar apapun yeoja-yeoja itu. Tetap saja hanya satu yang akan Kai pilih.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini, jangan membuatku malu."  
Baekhyun kembali menunjukan sifat kekanak-kanakannya. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya pura-pura tersipu malu. Membuat Kai yang meliriknya lagi-lagi terkekeh geli.

"Ayolah Kai, Sampai kapan kau akan menungguku? Aku saja tidak yakin dengan masa depanku sendiri."

Baekhyun menyenderkan bahunya lemas di tempat duduknya.

Setelah penolakan terakhir yang Baekhyun nyatakan setahun lalu, Kai memang tidak lagi menyatakan cinta padanya. Baekhyun kira jika namja itu menyerah, apalagi ketika ia dengar bahwa Kai tengah gencar mendekati seorang senior di kelasnya. Jujur saja bukan niat Baekhyun menolak perasaan Kai yang begitu tulus padanya. Siapapun pasti menginginkan memiliki pasangan seperti Kai, namja baik dan juga tampan. Hanya saja Baekhyun tahu siapa dirinya. Dan Baekhyun rasa bersanding dengan Kai bukanlah tempat yang layak untuknya. Lagi pula Baekhyun sudah menganggap Kai seperti seudaranya. Walau kenyataan itu sangat di tentang oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Sampai kau menerima cintaku lalu menikah denganku."

Ya Tuhan~ bukankah itu terlalu jauh? Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Tapi Kai ingin sekali Baekhyun menjadi miliknya.

"Kaiiii~"

Kai mengurangi kecepatan kaju mobilnya. Namja itu tersenyum hambar,

 _"Tidak ada yeoja yang ku cintai begitu  
besar selain dirimu Baekhyun, my first love." _

Bisik Kai dalam hatinya, tidak mungkin Baekhyun bodoh, dan menganggap apa yang pernah Kai ucapkan selama ini adalah omong kosong. Jadi Kai memilih menutup mulutnya demi menghargai persahabatan mereka.

Kai menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Lihatlah karena sibuk berbincang Baekhyun sampai tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tinggalnya.

"Kita sudah sampai," Akhirnya ucapan Kai segera membangunkan Baekhyun dalam kesadaran. Yeoja itu melepaskan _seatbeltnya_ dan mengikuti Kai turun dari mobil.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Kai. Mengucapkan terimakasih dan ucapan perpisahan pada namja yang selalu meluangkan waktu menjemputnya setiap saat itu, namja yang menjabat sebagai 'teman baiknya'.

"Hati-hati untuk penerbanganmu besok Kai, sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantarkanmu,"  
Tutur Baekhyun lembut dengan senyum tulus serta wajah menyesal.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum.

"Kuharap ada seseorang merubah pikiranmu dan mau menerima lamaranku sebelum aku lepas landas besok." Kai masih terus mencoba bercanda. Tapi jika Baekhyun benar menerimanya, Kai pasti serius dengan perkataannya. Kai sudah membangun angan begitu tinggi, membayangkan jika perasaannya terbalas dan dia sempat menyematkan cincin pengikat di jari manis Baekhyun sebelum pergi menempuh pendidikannya. Menjanjikan pernikahan yang akan mereka ikrarkan setelah dia kembali dengan menyandang gelar Dokter impiannya.

Tapi sayang, Kai terlalu tinggi berhayal. Kenyataannya tak sedikit pun sama seperti yang dia bayangkan. Baekhyun masih kukuh menolaknya, dan meruntuhkan semua angan-angannya.

Onyx cantik itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun tidak sanggup menghendaki perpisahan. Kai adalah temannya yang paling dekat dengannya. Walau kenyataannya ia selalu menyakiti perasaan namja itu secara tidak langsung. Menolak cinta Kai juga bukan sepenuhnya keinginannya. Ada satu alasan yang selalu berhasil menamparnya telak saat Baekhyun mulai berhayal terlalu tinggi. Kai terlalu sempurna, Baekhyun jelas tidak berani bersanding dengan namja sepertinya.

Kai merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Mengeles helaian rambut halus temannya itu lembut.

"Hei, sudah jangan menangis! Apa kau merasa kehilangan ditinggal teman tampan seperti aku. Kita akan bertemu lagi Baekhyun, _dan kuharap saat itu kau bisa merubah pikiranmu untuk mencoba menerimaku!"_

* * *

10 months later...

* * *

Di sebuah Cafe elit di kawasan Myeongdeong. Dua orang sedang duduk berhadapan sembari di temani dua cangkir kopi hitam. Masing-masing masih mengepulkan asap pertanda bahwa cairan ber aroma khas itu baru saja di buat.

Park Chanyeol, nama namja berwajah tampan berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan dasi yang melingkari lehernya. Dan satu lagi seorang wanita cantik di usianya yang tak lagi muda. Seorang wanita yang sudah melahirkan namja tampan nan mempesona bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Victoria.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin eomma katakan padaku?" Tanya si namja sambil menatap wanita yang baru saja di panggilnya eomma tadi dengan serius.

Wanita itu tidak langsung menjawab. Dia sengaja menyesap sedikit kopi di cangkirnya. Tidak mau terlalu terburu-buru.

"Berjanjilah kau akan mengabulkan keinginan eomma, Chanyeol!" tukas Voctoria santai lalu meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke atas meja.

Namja itu memicingkan kedua mata bulatnya mendengar penuturan ibunya. Mencoba menebak apa yang akan wanita itu akan sampaikan.

"Eomma ingin kau menyetujui hal yang eomma ajukan dulu." Victoria memulai perbincangan itu.

"Maksudnya keinginan eomma agar aku melakukan kawin kontrak dengan wanita lain?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakannya. Park Chanyeol, kumohon kebulkan keinginan eomma!"

Chanyeol mendesah. Sudah berulang kali dia menolak, tapi sang ibu tetap saja tidak mau menyerah.

"Apa eomma lupa dengan jawabanku? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melakukan hal gila itu."

"Kau harus melakukannya," Jawab Victoria cepat. "Karena aku tahu kau mencintai istrimu."

Chanyeol menatap ibunya remeh. "Heh, eomma mengancamku?"

"Ini juga demi kebaikan kalian."

Chanyeol berdecak kesal dan membuang mukanya ke samping. Menetralkan emosinya yang mulai terpancing.

"Eomma sedang mengigau kalau eomma berfikir aku akan menyetujui keinginan bodoh itu."

Victoria membulatkan matanya tak percaya mendengar penuturan putranya. "Park Chanyeol, tega sekali kau mengatakan itu pada ibumu!"

"Eomma yang tega!" Bantah Chanyeol, "Bagaimana mungkin eomma menyuruhku menikah lagi, sedangkan aku memiliki istri. Eomma tidak lupa itu kan?" Kilatan mata Chanyeol menajam. Dia menatap ibunya dengan wajah marah.

"Tapi istrimu tidak bisa melahirkan Chanyeol!"

Cukup, emosi Chanyeol sudah tak terbendung. Ibunya benar-benar tidak bisa di torelir. Wajahnya mengeras sedangkan tangannya mengepal erat.

"Perusahaan membutuhkan penerus, dan eomma..." wanita itu terus saja berbicara tanpa peduli telah menyiram garam di hati anaknya. "Eomma tidak mungkin hidup selamanya. Setidaknya sebelum eomma mati, ijinkan eommamu ini menimang seorang cucu Park Chanyeol."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara itu eomma."

"Lalu bagaimana? Katakan harus dengan cara apa agar eomma bisa memiliki cucu. Kau pasti tidak lupa bahwa aku hanya memilikimu."

Victoria mulai kalut. Intonasi suaranya naik.

"Apa eomma tega melakukan ini pada Kyungsoo?" Gumamnya lirih. Chanyeol memandang ibunya kecewa. Antara percaya dan tak percaya jika wanita di hadapannya itu adalah ibunya.

"Eomma bilang bahwa eomma sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti putrimu sendiri. Apa eomma tega melukai perasaannya dengan menyuruhku menikahi wanita lain?"

"Eomma tidak punya pilihan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pasti mengerti," Victoria menarik nafasnya dalam, dia bukan type wanita yang bertindak serampangan. Sebelum mencapai keputusan besar, dia tentu sudah berunding matang-matang.

"Eomma janji, ini tidak akan merusak rumah tangga kalian **.**

"Tidak!"

Dan detik itu juga Chanyeol mendorong kursinya dengan kasar lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tidak ingin perbincangan berat ini semakin menguji kesabarannya. Sungguh hatinya sudah bergemuruh karena sesak mendengar keinginan kejam dari ibunya.

Victoria juga ikut berdiri. Wanita itu mencegat langkah Chanyeol sebelum anaknya berjalan menjauh dengan perkataannya,

"Kau tidak bisa menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai alasan untuk menolaknya."

Chanyeol bersikeras untuk tidak berbalik menatap sang ibu. Dengan perasaan yang di penuhi emosi dia tetap memilih melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan ibunya di Cafe itu sendirian.

"Kyungsoo sudah menyutujuinya Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol sempat menghentikan langkahnya sejenak begitu mendengar ucapan terakhir ibunya. Lalu selanjutnya mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa segera pergi dari sana. Tangannya semakin terkepal erat hingga bukunya memutih.

Setelahnya Victoria menghela nafas panjang. Dia tahu banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya karena kericuhan yang baru saja dia buat dengan anaknya. Orang-orang disana tampak terusik oleh pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol. Kembali dijatuhkannya tubuh langsingnya ke kursi dan mengusap wajahnya pelan. Dia sadar sudah kelewatan, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa berhenti.

* * *

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah tergesa. Tanpa mempedulikan jika dia barusaja menghancurkan tanaman kesayangan istrinya di pot besar dengan mobilnya. Persetan dengan semua itu, Chanyeol terlalu emosi untuk memikirkan hal sialan seperti itu.

Begitu pintu rumahnya terbuka Chanyeol menemukan seorang yeoja yang menyandang status sebagai istrinya tengah sibuk degan dunianya.

Yeoja yang sedang sibuk mengguntingi daun tanaman hiasnya itu menoleh ketika menyadari dirinya datang. Yeoja itu tersenyum sekilas.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya yeoja itu lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Chanyeol mendekat kepada sang istri, seperti biasa yeoja itu selalu berusaha tampil cantik di setiap kesempatan. Atau tidak, yeoja itu memang memiliki paras cantik yang alami. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin Chanyaol bahas sekarang.

"Katakan padaku bahwa apa yang eomma bicarakan itu adalah kebohongan." Chanyeol berbicara tanpa mengindahkan sapaan istrinya.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya bingung mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Yeoja itu bertanya, namun masih melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Pernikahaan itu, kau tidak benar-benar menyetujui keinginan sialan itu kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada emosi. Dia sungguh berharap agar istrinya masih punya hati, tidak setega itu menghancurkan perasaannya seperti sang ibu.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat. Akhirnya dia memilih meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi menatap suaminya.

"Chanyeol itu-"

"Jawab tidak Kyungsoo!"

Chanyeol menyela duluan sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menjelaskan. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Terlihat dari sorot mata suaminya yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam. Kyungsoo tidak takut, dia hanya cemas Chanyeol tidak mau mendengarkannya.

"Tapi itu benar Chanyeol," jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Menggelengkan kepala sembari menatap tak percaya pada istrinya.

"Heh, benar?" gumam Chanyeol terlihat hancur. Dia hancur, dan orang yang menghancurkan hatinya adalah Kyungsoo, istrinya.

"Karena aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Kau bisa menolaknya!" Chanyeol mendesah.

"Jika kau memang tak ingin melakukannya. Kau bisa menolaknya Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mendongak memandang wajah Chanyeol. Namja itu terlihat sangat kecewa padanya. Tapi bukan hanya dirinya yang harus di salahkan.

"Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain Park Chanyeol. Mengertilah."

"Kau bilang mengerti? lalu kau sendiri? apa kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat ini?"

Kyungsoo diam, Dan Chanyeol merasa hatinya semakin di remas. Chanyeol tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya bersekongkol untuk melukainya.

"Kau egois!" kata Chanyeol dingin, namja itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sana. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya sakit.

"Lalu...bagaiman denganmu? apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang?"

tanya Kyungsoo tak kalah dingin, menghentikan langkah kaki suaminya.

"Kau bilang aku egois?"

Kyungsoo meremas tangannya dengan tubuh bergetar.

Chanyeol berbalik. Dia mendapati kalau di kedua mata sang istri mulai silau karena air mata. Kyungsoo bukan wanita yang mudah menangis, dan Chanyeol juga sangat tidak menyukai air mata yang mengotori wajah istrinya.

"Apa kau kira aku baik-baik saja Park Chanyeol?"

"..."

"Melihatmu dengan wanita lain, tersenyum untuk wanita lain. Dan di sentuh oleh wanita lain. Apa kau pikir aku senang?"

Chanyeol diam, membiarkan Kyungsoo mengutarakan semua isi hantinya.

Yeoja itu tak tampak seperti Kyungso yang biasanya. Kyungsoo yang biasanya masih bisa tersenyum walaupun sesakit apapun kenyataan yang di hadapannya. Jadi ini, ketika yeoja itu hampir menangis, itu berarti kesabarannya sudah sampai limit.

"Bahkan, membayangkan membagi tubuhmu untuknya pun aku tak sanggup."

Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada sangat tenang. Menggenggam emosinya sekuat mungkin agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan. Tapi kedua matanya itu, dia tidak bisa berbohong. Dirinya tengah menahan sakit yang parah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Chanyeol? Eomma menginginkan seorang cucu, tapi aku tidak bisa memberinya. Aku terlalu mencintaimu sampai aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menolak keinginannya. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu." Air mata yang berusaha ditahannya selama ini akhirnya jatuh. Kyungsoo tak lagi bisa menahan dirinya.

"Kyungsoo..." Chanyeol maju selangkah mendekati keberadaan Kyungsoo. Matanya sedikitpun tak teralihkan pada wajah sedih istrinya. Hatinya luluh, emosinya luntur seketika melihat orang yang di cintainya menangis.

"Aku wanita cacat, aku tidak bisa melahirkan anak-anakmu. Tapi ibumu..." lidah Kyungsoo tercekat, dia tidak suka sisi lemahnya. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah cukup menahannya selama ini.

Kalimat itu dihentikah oleh sebuah pelukan hangat dari Chanyeol. Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku." Itu suara Chanyeol.

Semarah, sesakit, sekesal apapun selalu Chanyeol lah yang akan mengalah. Dan akhirnya isakan yeoja itu terdengar. Kyungsoo menggeleng kepala di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Tidak Chanyeol. Maafkan aku," gumam Kyungsoo semakin memeluk erat tubuh suaminya.

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mandi. Rambutnya yang masih setengah basah ia biarkan tergerai begitu saja. Ia merasa hari ini sangat melelahkan. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas, teringat Jongin.

Baekhyun merasa jahat kepada temannya itu. Ia tahu hari ini Kai berangkat ke London, tapi ia malah dengan sengaja tidak mengantarkan kepergiannya.

Hahh... Baekhyun mendesah lagi, ia memang selalu berlaku jahat kepada teman lelaki yang selalu bilang mencintainya itu. Tapi anehnya namja itu malah semakin mendekatinya. ck.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah selesai mandi?"

Baekhyun menoleh ketika suara wanita paruh baya memasuki kamarnya. Menyadarkannya kedunia nyata.

Wanita itu berjalan menghampirinya yang tengah duduk di pinggiran kasur sederhananya. Wanita itu bernama Nyonya Kim. Kepala Yayasan tempatnya tinggal.

"Nyonya Kim _wae?_ ada sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ada tamu mencarimu?"

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah di beritahukan oleh Nyonya Kim padanya, jika ada seorang tamu yang mencarinya. Maka Baekhyun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui orang itu. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa dari sudut bibirnya tengah tersenyum manis. Baekhyun hanya merasa senang, ketika nyonya Kim menyebutkan nama orang tersebut.

"Nyonya Song, apa kabar?" Sapa Baekhyun kelewat ceria setelah dirinya mendapati seorang wanita berumur sedang duduk manis menanti kedatangannya.

Wanita yang di panggil pun segera beranjak dari kursinya dan memeluk Baekhyun. Melepas rindu.

" _Aigoo~_ Baekhyun~~~ aku sangat merindukanmu," balas wanita itu tak kalah senang. Senyum keduanya mengembang dengan sangat cantik. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lebih dulu.

"Aku baik Nyonya, sangat baik. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Nyonya Song atau yang bernama asli Victoria itu menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di sebuah kursi. Baekhyun tentu hanya bisa mengikutinya. Setelahnya mereka saling bertatapan. Baekhyun masih setia dengan senyum manisnya. Sedangkan Victoria malah menunjukkan wajah masam.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja Baekhyun." Dan jawaban Victoria kontan membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya penasaran.

" _Waeyo_? Apa sesuatu terjadi Nyonya?"

Victoria meraih tangan Baekhyun. Menggenggamnya erat, wajahnya memancarkan tatapan penuh harap kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau mau membantuku kan Baekhyun?" tanya Victoria tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun sempat kebingungan diperlakukan begitu. Tapi ia tidak memiliki firasat buruk sedikit pun. Wanita bernama Victoria itu sudah terlalu baik padanya, dan mengingat semua apa yang telah Victoria berikan untuknya selama ini. Jadi Baekhyun pikir tidak ada salahnya ia membalas budi.

Dengan yakin yeoja mungil itu mengangguk. "Apapun Nyonya asalkan aku bisa. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

Suara Baekhyun seolah sumber mata air yang sangat melegakan dahaga Victoria. Tanpa sadar wanita itu semakin erat menggenggam tangan yeoja di hadapannya.

Hatinya berharap, sangat berharap.

"Baekhyun, maukah kau menikah dengan anakku?"

o0O. **BERSAMBUNG.O0o**

* * *

Hei Yo~ saya bikin FF chaptered baru, sedangkan FF yang lama belom kelar. Nahloo, _eotteohke?_

Kalau bisa sih saya mau post rutin lagi, yaa minimal _weekly_ , itu juga kalau g kehalang, 1. waktu, 2. males, 3. gada ide dll sebagainya. Ya intinya saya mau nulis kalau ada _mood._ Dan berhubung saya terus kepikiran buat post ini Fic akhirnya saya nyerah juga.

 _Please_ dear, saya mau minta sama kalian. Tolong jangan jadi readers yang cuek. Apa salahnya sih kita saling berbagi, kami nulis buat kalian, jadi usahain kalian review buat kami. Kami nulis dapet apa sih? uang? award? penghargaan? gak dapet kan? apa susahnya kasih _reward_ buat kami.

Menulis FF bukan cuma hanya pake tangan, ada otak yang harus berputar nyari ide, kadang malah ada yang nulis cape-cape sampe beberapa K tapi karena kurang puas, akhirnya di hapus! terus ada lagi yang udah nyelesein 1chap tapi tiba-tiba filenya hilang. Terus kudu piye?

Lebih baik aja kalau kalian tidak menyukai ceritanya atau kalian sama sekali g tertarik, oke lebih baik ga usah di baca. Kalian tau, nyesek liat kalian follow/fav tapi kalian sama sekali ga ada ninggalin jejak sekalipun. Kalian bikin akun buat apa? Marilah guys kita saling berbagi satu sama lain.

Mohon maaf kalau _note_ saya kali ini berasa ceramah ga jelas. Tapi intinya saya sudah g bisa pura-pura baik-baik saja kalau kalian tetap jadi SilentReader. Saya minta sekali lagi jika kalian memang tidak menyukai FF ini silahkan tutup halaman kalian. Saya tau masih banyak FF yang lebih bagus di luar sana.

* * *

 **ps :** Saya sudah tulis di atas bahwa didalam FF ini ada main pair **ChanSoo,** jadi please yang g suka pairnya tolong gak usah baca. Kasian kalian nanti hatinya kebakar(?) terus ngamuk-ngamuk gak jelas. Dan melayangnya malah ngeBash sana-sini.


	2. Chapter 2

**What if...**

 **Pair :**

 **ChanSoo**

 **ChanBaek**

 **HunBaek**

 **Genre :**

Romance

Marriage

 **Rate :**

T+

 **Summary :**

 **What if...** i can't hold my promise

 **What if...** i can't let you go,

 **What if...** i, fallin' in love with you~

* * *

ooOoo

* * *

 _"Menikahlah dengan anakku Baekhyun."_

 _Perkataan Victoria barusan berhasil membuat Baekhyun melongo. Apa katanya? Menikah, tidak! ini bukan sebuah lamaran. Ya Tuhan, wanita itu sungguh mengejutkan Baekhyun telak._

 _"A-apa yang Nyonya bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun terbata. Jika ia mengira wanita yang sedang duduk bersamanya itu sedang bercanda maka ia salah. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini._

 _"Aku membutuhkan keturunan dari putraku," jawab Victoria lirih._

 _"Tapi Nyonya Song, bukankah kau bilang putramu sudah menikah?"_

 _"Benar, tapi telah terjadi hal buruk bebarapa bulan yang lalu." Victoria menghela nafasnya mengingat kejadian tragis yang menimpa keluarga kecil putra satu-satunya._

 _"Menantuku kecelakaan dan dia keguguran. Dokter harus mengangkat rahimnya demi menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengandung lagi Baekhyun."_

 _Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar cerita Victoria, ada gurat kesedihan namun juga kekeceawaan yang terpancar dari wanita yang sangat di hormatinya itu._

 _"Ku mohon Baekhyun, aku sangat berharap kau mau membantuku."_

 _Baekhyun tidak bisa mendiskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Ini terlalu mendadak baginya, bagaimana bisa seseorang tiba-tiba memintanya menikah. Dan apa ini? Wanita itu memintanya menikah dengan seorang pria yang telah beristri._

 _"Nyonya..."_

 _"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku tahu ini sangat kelewatan. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh memerlukan bantuanmu." Victoria mengiba. Wajahnya seolah mengemis belas kasihan._

 _"Tapi Nyonya bagaimana dengan istrinya?"_

 _"Itu sebabnya aku kemari. Baekhyun, kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang aku percayai. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik. Karena itu aku berani meyakinkan dia."_

 _"Maksud anda?"_

 _"Dia menyetujui sebuah pernikahan kontrak yang aku ajukan."_

 _Baekhyun hanya bisa mematung. Menikah... kontrak?_

 _Ya Tuhan, sebentar lagi Baekhyun bisa gila. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus melakukan kawin kontrak. Baekhyun bahkan belum berfikiran untuk menikah, apalagi menikah dengan orang yang belum pernah ditemuinya sekali pun._

 _Baekhyun ingin menangis sekarang. Ia teringat Kai. Bahkan namja yang sudah dikenalnya bertahun-tahun. Namja yang ia jamin kebaikan hatinya. Namja yang selalu bilang mencintainya. Namja yang ia kenal luar dan dalam. Baekhyun masih tidak bisa menerimanya._

 _Dan sekarang? menikah dengan suami orang, itu artinya Baekhyun akan menjadi madunya._

 _Baekhyun tidak harus menyetuji keinginan konyol itu kan? Baekhyun tentu bisa menolak._

 _Tapi... Baekhyun seolah kehilangan kewarasannya. Ia bahkan tak punya kekuatan oleh keputusannya sendiri. Baekhyun seperti tak punya kuasa untuk menolak, ia tak ingin mengecewakan Victoria. Tapi.. sekali lagi Baekhyun teringat masa depannya, tapi, tapi, terlalu banyak tapi di otaknya saat ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan._

 _"Akan aku pikirkan Nyonya," jawab Baekhyun teramat lirih, dan ia sendiri tidak mempercayai bahwa mulutnya telah berucap demikian._

 _Victoria kembali meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Wanita itu menjatuhkan air mata tapi tersenyum bahagia._

 _"Gomawo Baekhyun, jeongmal gomawo."_

* * *

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Langkahnya mengekori seorang wanita berumur yang berberapa kali tersenyum canggung padanya. Ia terus saja meremas jemarinya. Ia sangat gugup menghadapi takdir hidupnya yang sebentar lagi di hadapinya.

Mereka memasuki sebuah cafetaria yang lumayan sepi. Bukan karena cafe itu tidak memiliki reputasi bagus, hanya saja banyak orang luar disana yang memilih menyelesaikan setumpuk kegiatannya. Mengingat sekarang bukanlah jam-jam istirahat.

Wanita yang semula berjalan di depan Baekhyun itu memelankan langkahnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau mengangkat kepalanya. Wanita itu tersenyum sembari melebarkan tangannya untuk meraih lengan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun harus membawamu pada situasi seperti ini-"

"Tidak nyonya Song."

Baekhyun momotong ucapan wanita cantik yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya itu dengan cepat. Ini sudah menjadi keputusannya. Bukan hanya sehari atau dua hari Baekhyun memikirkannya. Seminggu adalah waktu yang tidak singkat untuk berpikir. Dan ketika ia sudah matang dengan keputusannya, walau juga sempat mendapat tentangan dari Nyonya Kim, Baekhyun masih nekat melakukukannya.

Nyonya Kim melarangnya bukan tanpa alasan yang kuat. Karena wanita yang menyandang status sebagai ibu yayasan tempatnya dibesarkan itu sangat menyayanginya. Nyonya Kim tidak ingin Baekhyun mengorbankan masa depannya sia-sia. Tapi Baekhyun tetap pada keputusannya, ia melakukan ini atas rasa balas budinya yang begitu besar.

"Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku, aku tidak merasa dipaksa siapapun. Jadi anda jangan terus merasa bersalah."

Baekhyun mengatakan dengan binar di kedua matanya. Dan binar itu adalah rasa sesak yang berusaha ia tahan di dasar hatinya. _'aku tidak menyesali keputusanku'_ gumamnya terus meyakinkan hatinya.

Nyonya Song menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan. "Ja~ mereka pasti sudah menunggu dari tadi."

.

.

Suasana dingin begitu Baekhyun rasakan. Ia duduk di sebelah nyonya Song sedangkan di hadapannya ada dua orang lagi, duduk berseberangan dengan mereka.

Victoria atau yang Baekhyun panggil dengan Nyonya Song mengenalkan Baekhyun kepada anaknya.

"Perkenalkan dia Chanyeol, dan yeoja di sebelahnya adalah Kyungsoo. Istrinya."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung kepada kedua manusia yang baru saja Victoria sebutkan namanya tersebut.

" _D_ an ini Baekhyun. Yeoja yang eomma bicarakan pada kalian."

Chanyeol pura-pura melengos ke samping begitu ibunya selesai mengenalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak kecil di hatinya, ia berfikir kalau namja itu pasti tidak menyukainya.

Pandangannya teralihkan pada seorang yeoja bernama Kyungsoo yang tangah tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Baekhyun meringis dalam hati, yeoja itu begitu cantik. Dan senyumnya barusan membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Pantaskah yeoja itu tersenyum padanya jika pada kenyataannya ia akan merusak rumah tangganya dengan datang sebagai orang asing di tengah-tengah kehidupan pernikahannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Baekhyun-ssi."

Kyungsoo menyapanya. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. Tidak menyangka jika yeoja itu tak tampak memusuhinya.

Seorang pelayan cafe datang mengantarkan minuman. Membuyarkan kegundahan hati Baekhyun singkat. Meletakkan empat gelas minuman dingin di atas meja.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Victoria membuka suaranya.

"Baekhyun akan tinggal di rumahku, setelah pernikahan itu-"

"Baekhyun bisa tinggal bersama kami. Aku tidak keberatan." Kyungsoo memotong ucapan mertuanya. Yeoja itu mengatakan hal mengejutkan yang membuat semua orang terperangah. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol, namja yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya itu secepat kilat menoleh ke arahnya. Pandangannya menajam, seolah memprotes keputusannya.

"Akan lebih baik jika kami tinggal bersama," lanjut Kyungsoo lagi tanpa mempedulikan tatapan protes dari namja di sampingnya.

"Kau mau kan Baekhyun-sii?" tawar Kyungsoo dengan menatap Baekhyun datar. Baekhyun meremas tangannya di bawah meja. Jantungnya berdetak gila-gilaan, kentara sekali raut kepanikan di wajahnya. Yeoja bernama Kyungsoo itu, tidakkah dia terlalu baik padanya. Tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya, ia kira Kyungsoo akan menentang keberadaannya, memakinya di hadapan orang-orang atau menjambak rambutnya brutal. Paling tidak seperti itulah tindakan yang akan Kyungsoo lakukakan padanya. Tapi ternyata... ternyata wanita itu menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Apa yang telah mereka rencanakan.

"Mungkin saat aku sibuk, Baekhyun-ssi bisa membantu Chanyeol."

"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol mendesis tampak tidak suka mendengar penawaran dari istrinya.

"Kyungsoo-ya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu,"

cegah Victoria menengahi. Dia tahu dia sudah terlalu memaksakan kehendak pada yeoja itu. Dan dia tidak mau melihat Kyungsoo memaksakan diri dan semakin menyakiti hatinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas, panggilan Chanyeol seperti tak berefek apa-apa pada keputusannya. Dia masih saja berbicara santai tanpa beban.

"Tapi ada syarat yang ingin aku ajukan."

Kyungsoo mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Semua pasang mata memandangnya serius.

Chanyeol yang paling meradang disana. Hatinya seperti terbakar habis melihat semua kelakuan Kyungsoo. Dia ingin menghentikan semua itu, tapi Chanyeol hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat sembari menahan emosi. Dia tahu Kyungsoo itu keras kepala. Dan melawan istrinya hanya akan membuat keributan disini.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan sebuah perjanjian Baekhyun-sii," ujar Kyungsoo sambil meyerahkan sebuah map berwarna maroon kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerimanya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum membuka lembaran map itu.

"Aku mengajukan sedikit permintaan, tapi jika kau keberatan kita bisa bicarakannya lagi. Aku tidak meminta macam-macam. Hanya ingin sebuah kepastian jika ini berakhir maka ada akhir yang jelas. Dan tidak akan hal yang akan merugikan kita semua." Masih dengan tatapan datar Kyungsoo menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Victoria memandang Kyungsoo tanpa suara. Tapi dia was-was dengan namja yang berada di sebelah yeoja itu.

"Aku minta pernikahan ini di lakukan secepatnya."

"Do Kyungsoo cukup!"

Chanyeol sudah tidak sanggup menahan emosinya. Chanyeol beranjak kursinya secara tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat orang yang disana menolehkan kepala kaget, namun minus dengan Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu tampak diam tidak terkejut. Chanyeol sempatkan menatap tajam semua wanita di sana terlebih pada Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak terpancing dengan kemarahannya. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa tidak punya kehormatan sebagai laki-laki. Akhirnya dengan langkah tergesa dia pergi dari sana.

"Kyungsoo tidakkah ini menyulitkanmu? Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kau tenang saja, Baekhyun bisa tinggal bersamaku, lagi pula dengan adanya Baekhyun aku tidak akan merasa kesepian," bujuk Victoria. Dia tahu putranya sudah jelas menolak keinginan yeoja itu. Dia tidak ingin semakin membuat keributan pada rumah tangga kedua anaknya. Walau pada kenyataannnya, akar semua ini ada padanya.

"Aku akan membicarakannya ini dengan Chanyeol, eomma tidak usah khawatir!" tutur Kyungsoo meyakinkan Victoria mengenai keputusannya. Setelahnya dia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan Baekhyun-ssi kau tak perlu memikirkan apa-apa, kau hanya perlu melahirkan anak untuk Chanyeol. Jadi semakin cepat kau melakukannya maka semakin cepat pula semua selesai."

* * *

Sekarang ia berada di Jeongseon-gun Gangwon-do. Siapa lagi yang mengirimnya kemari jika bukan Victoria. Baekhyun mendengar Victoria mengatakan padanya ini adalah perjalanan bulan madu yang Kyungsoo siapkan. Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi semua ini adalah permintaan Kyungsoo.

Seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya. Baekhyun mematung di sebuah kamar mewah sebuah villa yang sangat megah. Bukan ia takjub akan apa yang kini ada di depan matanya. Tapi, ia masih sulit percaya jika kini dirinya benar-benar bukan lagi seorang gadis lajang. Baekhyun sudah menikah, dan ia menikah seseorang yang sama sekali tak di kenalinya.

Yeoja itu berjalan lunglai ke sisi ranjang besarnya. Ia duduk dengan lemas. Kepalanya pening dan dadanya begitu sesak. Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis, tapi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk melakukannya. Baekhyun menunduk dalam.

.

.

.

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? kenapa kau tidak bermain bersama teman-temanmu?"_

 _Gadis kecil yang semula menekuk wajahnya di atas lutut mendongak ketika ada seseorang datang yang menginstrupsinya. Mata sipitnya sembab karena menangis._

 _Wanita dewasa itu mendekat padanya. Menghampiri tubuh mungilnya yang begitu rapuh. Lalu membelai rambutnya lembut penuh kasih sayang._

 _"Ya~ kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi?" Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya heran._

 _Si gadis kecil mengusap air matanya dengan lengan mungilnya. Ia menatap sebentar wanita yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana. Gadis kecil itu akui bahwa wanita di hadapannya sangat cantik dan memiliki senyum bak malaikat._

 _Masih sedikit sesenggukan gadis kecil itu menjawab, "Hiks... mereka tidak mau bermain dengan Baekkie, hiks... karena Baekkie tidak memiliki orang tua, hiks... seperti mereka hiks..."_

 _Wanita dewasa itu melemparkan senyum. Tangannya melambai pada si gadis yang memanggil dirinya sebagai Baekkie itu agar semakin mendekat._

 _Baekhyun kecil mengikuti permintaannya. Dengan ragu dia mendekati wanita itu. Dan seletah jarak mereka sangat dekat wanita itu langsung memeluknya. Baekhyun terkejut, selama ini tidak ada orang yang memeluknya sehangat ini. Dan,_

 _sangat nyaman._

 _"Sssshhttt, sudah jangan menangis, jangan dengarkan kata mereka, pasti masih banyak yang mau berteman denganmu Baekkie, jangan bersedih lagi ya..." Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya sebentar lalu mengusak rambut lembut Baekhyun kecil._

 _"Mulai sekarang kau bisa menganggapku sebagai ibumu jika kau mau. Jadi jika masih ada yang mengejekmu katakan padaku arajji!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun mendesah lelah.

Ingatannya melayang di hari pertama ia bertemu dengan Victoria. Di hari ia di masukkan di sekolah reguler. Teman sekolahnya mengejeknya, tidak ada yang mau bermain dengannya karena mereka tahu ia hanya anak panti asuhan. Baekhyun tak punya ibu, karena ibunya meninggal di hari ia dilahirkan. Baekhyun tidak punya orang tua lain selain ibunya, juga tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan ayahnya. Maka dari itu ia di titipkan di panti sejak bayi.

Sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita berhati malaikat bernama Victoria. Wanita itu sering mengunjunginya di yayasan tempatnya di besarkan. Baekhyun tahu Victoria adalah seseorang yang gemar melakukan bakti sosial. Kasihnya kepada anak-anak kurang beruntung sepertinya tentu bukan hanya padanya saja. Tapi tidak tahu mengapa Baekhyun seperti mendapatkan tempat spesial di hati wanita itu.

Victoria adalah seorang ibu di matanya. Dengan nominal _won_ sebanyak apapun ia ingin membalas kebaikan hati Victoria. Itu tak akan pernah bisa terlunasi. Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Victoria, ia selalu bermimpi agar bisa membalas kebaikan yang sudah di limpahkan wanita itu padanya sejak kecil. Apakah ini jalan untuk mimpinya, dengan cara mengorbankan masa depannya.

Baekhyun tidak membohongi hatinya jika sekarang ia resah. Bodoh kalau ia tidak merasakan penyesalan sama sekali. Manusia waras mana yang tanpa beban merelakan masa depannya demi sebuah kawin kontrak. Baekhyun bukan wanita murahan yang tidak memikirkan kehidupannya kelak. Baekhyun takut menghadapi nasib yang masih harus ia lewati. Namun setiap ia memikirkan hal ini berulang-ulang, lagi-lagi ia tak bisa menemukan alasan untuk menolak.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

Ia teringat pada 3 hari yang lalu dimana awal pertemuannya dengan keluarga Nyonya Song. Seperti yang Kyungsoo katakan sebelumnya, yeoja cantik bermata indah itu membawa ia pulang ke kediamannya.

Kyungsoo orang yang baik, Baekhyun tidak salah dengan pendapatnya. Namun perkataan yeoja itu terus saja terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Baekhyun tahu, jauh dalam hati Kyungsoo pasti juga membencinya. Namun Kyungsoo masih berusaha bersikap baik padanya. Baekhyun bisa memahami perasaannya karena ia juga wanita. Kyungsoo tersenyum, tapi yeoja itu menyembunyikan keretakan hatinya yang hancur.

 _"Baekhyun-ssi kau tak perlu memikirkan apa-apa, kau hanya perlu melahirkan anak untuk Chanyeol. Jadi semakin cepat kau melakukannya maka semakin cepat pula semua selesai."_

Tapi semua tidak sesederhana itu. Baekhyun jelas bukan wanita murahan yang rela mengganti tubuhnya dengan uang, lalu setelah itu pergi dan melupakan semua seperti tak pernah terjadi. Ya Tuhan, perkataan Kyungsoo menohok hatinya. Kenapa ia tidak terfikirkan hal itu. Orang lain sudah pasti menilainya sebagai wanita murahan.

Baekhyun memelas dalam hatinya. Ia merana sekarang.

"Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan," rintihnya pilu seorang diri.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dadanya sungguh sesak, matanya memanas. Tidak, jangan menangis, jangan menang-

 **clek~**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka.

Baekhyun tersentak, segera ia benahi dirinya agar tidak terlihat lusuh. Ia mengangkat kepalanya agar mengetahui siapa yang datang.

Seseorang yang memasuki kamar itu adalah Chanyeol. Namja yang baru saja sah menjadi suaminya. Ya, suami. Chanyeol masih bersikap dingin layaknya di hari pertama kali mereka bertemu waktu itu. Chanyeol mungkin membencinya, namja itu selalu bersikap dingin padanya.

Chanyeol juga mendiamkannya sedari tadi. Dan hanya berucap ketika pendeta membacakan janji suci di pernikahannya.

Mereka menikah di sebuah tempat yang sangat tertutup. Hanya ada Victoria dan satu orang saksi yang wanita itu bayar. Bahkan Kyungsoo pun tak hadir di pernikahan itu.

"Aku ingin mengambil selimut. Kau bisa tidur di sini malam ini."

Suara berat itu berbicara padanya. Entah kenapa jantung Baekhyun berdetak dengan gila, mungkin ia ketakutan mendengar suara _husky_ sedingin es itu. Tapi di lain sisinya Baekhyun ingin bersyukur karena Chanyeol mau berbicara padanya.

Chanyeol mengambil selimut di dalam lemari dengan cepat, dan setelah mendapatkannya namja itu segera berbalik hendak meninggalkan kamarnya. Baekhyun segera berdiri dan menghentikannya.

"Chanyeol-ssi!"

Chanyeol berhenti, dia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat si pemanggil.

"K-kau tidurlah di sini!" Ucap Baekhyun susah payah, sungguh. Ia ingin menampar mulutnya yang sudah berbicara lancang.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. Tapi tak lama berselang ekspresi wajahnya berubah mengejek.

"Apa kau sedang bertingkah seperti wanita murahan?"

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan senyum miring. Baekhyun seperti tak punya muka. Ia tersentak olah ucapan Chanyeol yang terlontar padanya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku tidak seperti itu," jawab Baekhyun hampir menangis. Ia menggeleng berkali-kali, sungguh hatinya seperti di remas. Di rendahkan sekejam itu.

Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol membuang nafas kasar. Karena itu begitu nyaring di telinganya. Namja itu sedang mengontrol emosinya.

"Tidurlah, aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan apapun."

Chanyeol kembali berucap dingin, ia melangkah keluar.

"Aku tahu kau pasti membenciku."

Baekhyun benar-benar cari masalah. Wanita itu berucap lagi dan membuat langkah Chanyeol kembali terhenti.

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai istrimu, karena itu kau bersikap seperti ini. Tapi Chanyeol-ssi tidakkah kau ingin ini segera berakhir?"

Chanyeol membalik badannya begitu mendengar kalimat panjang yang terlontar dari wanita di hadapannya. Kali ini dia betul-betul berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya sambil memicingkan mata.

"Sebenarnya berapa banyak wanita itu membayarmu?"

tanya Chanyeol lirih namun sangat menusuk. Mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat itu juga.

"Aku tahu eomma tidak sembarangan memilih wanita, jadi katakan berapa uang yang sudah dia keluarkan untuk membelimu?"

"A-apa yang kau katakan. A-aku tidak m-mengerti."

Chanyeol bertolak pinggang sambil berdecak. "Eomma..., dia susah payah mencarikan wanita untuk melakukan kawin kontrak ini. Jadi tidak mungkin kau berdiri di sini gratis tanpa bayaran kan?"

"Park Chanyeol-ssi kau salah, nyonya Song tidak membayarku untuk melakukan semua ini."

"Benarkah? lalu apa? kau ingin bilang jika dia memaksamu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Chanyeol seperti seorang polisi yang mengintrogasi seorang tersangka. Tatapan mata namja itu begitu menusuk, membuat nyalinya menciut.

"Itu tidak benar, aku melakukan ini atas keinginanku sendiri. Kau bebas menilaiku semaumu, tapi jangan pernah menyalahkan nyonya Song atas kawin kontrak ini."

 _Ya Tuhan Baekhyun, kenapa kau menjerumuskan dirimu sendiri dalam lubang buaya, kau merendahkan dirimu di hadapan lelaki yang sama sekali tak menghargaimu._

"Siapa kau?" Chanyeol mendesis. Seperti seorang serigala kelaparan yang mendapatkan mangsa di depan mata. "Siapa kau berani mengaturku!" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya, berhasil membuat Baekhyun berjingkat. Membuat wanita itu bergetar ketakutan.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak boleh lemah. Semakin ia terlihat takut maka semakin Chanyeol akan meremehkannya. Baekhyun hanya ingin ini segera berakhir. Baekhyun ingin segera pergi dari situasi ini.

Chanyeol tak perlu memikirkan kenapa ia melakukan kawin kontrak itu. Baekhyun tak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, aku hanya ingin membantu kalian."

"Bagaimana caranya? dengan menggodaku agar aku mau menyentuhmu? benar?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sarkastik. Sungguh emosinya sedang tidak baik. Itu sebabnya dia menjadi gampang naik darah. Semua karena kawin kontrak ini. Semua berakar dari ibunya. Dan sekarang wanita yang bahkan tak dikenalkanya juga berani mengaturnya. Cukup Kyungsoo yang selalu memegang kendali atas dirinya. Chanyeol juga ingin wibawanya sebagai lelaki di akui.

"Kau ingin aku menidurimu?" Chanyeol bertanya, "Oh~ atau jangan-jangan kau wanita yang gila seks?"

Air mata Baekhyun jatuh begitu mulut Chanyeol tertutup. Astaga, Baekhyun sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Hatinya seperti di cabik-cabik oleh binatang buas. Dan binatang buas itu berwujud ucapan yang Chanyeol lontarkan.

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun bahkan belum pernah berciuman seumur hidupnya. Tapi orang itu malah dengan teganya mengatakan bahwa ia adalah wanita yang gila seks.

Baekhyun adalah wanita lemah yang sedang berusaha terlihat tegar di hadapan Chanyeol. Dengan gerakan kasar ia hapus air matanya.

"Kenapa menangis? tersinggung?"

"Kau bisa mencaritahu jawabannya sendiri," ucap Baekhyun dingin.

Chanyeol terkesiap mendengar jawaban wanita itu. Sebenarnya dia sudah sangat lelah beradu argumentasi, namun sayangnya Baekhyun kembali membangunkan setan di diri Chanyeol.

Alhasil dengan kasar dilemparkan selimut yang berada di tangannya ke lantai begitu saja. Kaki panjangnya melangkah tegas mendekati Baekhyun. Masih menampilkan mimik wajah menyeramkan Chanyeol bergumam, "Kau benar-benar menginginkannya? Baiklah akan ku kabulkan keinginanmu."

 **grep~**

Begitu jarak tak lagi berarti di antara mereka, Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun mendekat padanya. Lalu mencengkeram ku dua pundak ringkih itu sangat kuat, sama sekali tak mengindahkan ekspresi kesakitan yang sedang di perlihatkan oleh si pemilik tubuh.

Baekhyun meringis sakit, bohong kalau ia tidak takut. Ini adalah pertama kali baginya berada pada situasi tegang nan membahayakan seperti ini. Tatapan Chanyeol seolah mempenjarakannya. Membuatnya kehilangan kekuatan untuk melawan.

"Kau ingin tidur denganku kan?"

Kali ini Chanyeol mengalihkan tangannya pada belakang kepala Baekhyun, sedikit menarik rambut halus itu hingga membuat sang wanita mendongak dan mata mereka bertemu. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kau yang meminta, jadi jangan pernah menyesali ucapanmu!"

Chanyeol seperti orang mabuk yang tidak waras. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol lagi dirinya di hadapan orang lain. Yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini adalah membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak hanya selalu bisa di tindas. Chanyeol tidak ingin di anggap remeh orang lain. Apalagi seorang wanita.

Chanyeol menarik paksa wajah Baekhyun mendekat. Sampai akhirnya hanya menyisakan sekat bebarapa senti saja di depan wajahnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Chanyeol jelas melihatnya, ada sedikit rasa ragu di benaknya melihat Baekhyun terus menjatuhkan bulir kristal dari matanya. Dia tahu jika Baekhyun bukan wanita murahan seperti yang dikatakan. Chanyeol sangat yakin itu. Walau bagaimanapun Chanyeol bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menilai orang dari sikapnya. Tapi apa? Baekhyun malah menghancurkan _moodnya_ dan secara sadar mengundang dirinya agar mau menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di atas ranjang. Hei ayolah, Chanyeol itu pria normal. Tidakkah terlalu bodoh jika dia menolak.

Semakin dekat wajah keduanya. Bahkan Chanyeol bisa merasakan hembusan nafas ketakutan wanita itu.

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mencoba melawan ketakutan hatinya yang ingin sekali memberontak. Ia benar-benar akan kehilangan satu-satunya harta yang ia miliki dan paling ia jaga.

 **O0o- Bersambung -o0O**

* * *

Chap selanjutnya mungkin aja bisa berubah **M** atau mungkin juga enggak hahahaha #digampar. Sebenarnya awal bikin cerita ini emang udah ada kepikiran bakal ada NCnya sih, walau gak seperti FF rate M yang lain. Karena saya udah masukin ini dalam rate T. Biasanya kan ada rate M kalau udah pertengahan chapter atau enggak mau tamat gitu kan? aih tapi yang ini entahlah, tergantung mood deh.

Dan juga saya mau jelasin lagi, di atas ada **3 main pair,** dan ketiga pair itu yang nantinya akan jadi pasangan akhir di ending. Jadi sudah pasti dong akan bertebaran moment-moment mereka seperti , ChanSoo, ChanBaek dan juga HunBaek, maka dari itu saya ingatkan lagi kalau tidak menyukai salah satu atau dua pair di atas boleh ga usah baca. See demi kebaikan kita bersama *peace*

Dan juga maaf karena kesannya terlalu banyak di skip, bagian yang di skip mungkin gak terlalu penting. Tapi nanti bakalan ada beberapa bagian penting yang akan di jadiin flashback di chap-chap depan. Hehehe sorry lagi males nulis yang panjang-panjang.

Ya udin segitu aja terimakasih udah mau baca. Terima kasih buat yang review di chap satu saya cinta kalian *mmmmwooah*

 _ **Review~?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**What if...**

 **Pair :**

 **ChanSoo**

 **ChanBaek**

 **HunBaek**

 **Genre :**

Romance

Marriage

 **Rate :** T

 **Summary :**

 **What if...** i can't hold my promise

 **What if...** i can't let you go,

 **What if...** i, fallin' in love with you~

ooOoo

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya tersisa keheningan melingkupi Baekhyun. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar itu tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Baekhyun mendesah, perasaan takut, lega dan berdebar menjadi satu. Bahkan tubuh mungilnya pun masih sedikit bergetar, sungguh demi seluruh makhluk ciptaan Tuhan. Yang tadi itu tidak main-main. Bagaimana kilatan amarah yang Chanyeol pancarkan. Menelan Baekhyun dalam dan tak berbentuk.

Chanyeol sedang dalam _mood_ tidak baik, dan ia malah dengan bodoh membuat namja itu semakin meradang karena perbuatannya. Baekhyun sadar ia sudah berlaku keterlaluan. Berkata hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak ia ucapakan.

Setelah pikirannya sedikit tenang ia juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Mengganti baju dan menggosok gigi. Lalu setelahnya, tidur mungkin pilihan yang tepat.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Baekhyun bangun lebih awal. Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya dan berpenampilan lebih baik, ia keluar dari kamarnya. Semalam Chanyeol tidak kembali ke kamar, jadi benar ucapannya jika namja itu memilih tidur di sofa ruang tengah. Tentu saja, tidak mungkin mereka tidur di atas ranjang yang sama kan?

Baekhyun hendak pergi ke dapur. Niatnya ingin membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa ia masak. Paling tidak jika ada mie instan atau telur yang bisa ia olah. Baekhyun bisa membuat menu sarapan sederhana.

Chanyeol masih terlelap di atas sofa. Baekhyun meringis prihatin. Chanyeol tidur dalam posisi kepala tertekuk, sudah pasti saat bangun nanti Chanyeol akan merasakan nyeri di lehernya. Selimutnya juga jatuh ke lantai. Pelan-pelan Baekhyun mendekati sofa, memungut selimut yang terjatuh di lantai dan menyelimutkan kembali ke tubuh lelah Chanyeol. Sangat pelan, bahkan Baekhyun yakin jika ia tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Namun naas, belum juga Baekhyun menyelimuti tubuh itu sampai atas, Chanyeol membuka matanya.

Baekhyun berjingkat sangking terkejutnya.

" _M-mian_ aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu. Tadi selimutmu jatuh," ucap Baekhyun gugup setengah mati. Ditambah tatapan tajam yang saat ini Chanyeol hadiahkan padanya. Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya membeku di tempat.

" _Je-jeongmal_ _mianhae_."

Baekhyun meletakkan selimut itu begitu saja, lalu buru-buru berbalik hendak pergi dari sana.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara parau khas bangun tidur.

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, tapi tidak berbalik. "Jam setengah tujuh. Maaf kalau kau terusik, kau bisa tidur lagi."

Dan setelah berucap Baekhyun benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Setelah Baekhyun menghilang ke dapur, Chanyeol mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Yang benar saja, tidur lagi? _impossible._ Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menutup matanya kembali jika sudah terlanjur terbangun.

* * *

Terjebak dalam keadaan luar biasa canggung itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara untuk sekedar basa-basi. Berada di dalam satu ruangan pun tak membuat mereka berniat untuk mengobrol.

Terlebih Baekhyun, wanita itu sungguh merasa tidak nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini. Tapi ia juga takut membuka mulutnya, takut jika ia berbicara malah membuat Chanyeol semakin tak menyukainya.

Sedangkan di posisi Chanyeol, setelah bangun tidur tadi dia langsung memilih mandi. Berpenampilan rapi dan terlihat segar. _Mood_ nya sudah membaik jika di bandingkan semalam. Tapi dia juga tampak tak berselera membuka obrolan sedikitpun.

Setelah menikmati sarapan dalam diam, dia kembali ke ruang tengah. Menyibukkan diri dengan menonton tivi. Berharap menemukan acara apapun yang bisa membuatnya lupa waktu. Dia tahu hanya tinggal hari ini mereka di sini, besok mereka sudah kembali ke Seoul. Tapi itu tetap tak membuatnya senang. Dalam hati dia masih saja merutukki keinginan Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya kemari. Chanyeol tidak mengerti, benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pemikiran Kyungsoo. Dia kira bertahun-tahun kebersaannya dengan wanita itu bisa membuatnya bisa sedikit membaca pemikirannya, tapi nyatanya, tidak sama sekali.

Berkali-kali dia memindah chanel, namun tak ada satu pun yang menarik perhatiannya. Sekarang sudah pukul 9 pagi dan dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Dengan kesal dia membuang remotnya ke sofa di sebelahnya. Lalu mendesah keras sembari mengusap wajahnya kasar. Disandarkan tubuhnya lalu menggeram frustasi.

Keadaan sungguh tidak baik.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat Baekhyun. Seusai membereskan sarapan tadi, Baekhyun langsung kembali ke kamar. Wanita itu tampak takut padanya. Chanyeol menggeram lagi, dia membenci sisi lemahnya di depan Kyungsoo, tapi dia lebih membenci bersikap kasar pada orang lain.

Jika dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya tadi malam. Jika dia tidak segera sadar, apa yang akan dia lakukan? memperkosa Baekhyun dengan kasar?

Oh My God!

Akhirnya setelah berpikir jernih Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya. Mematikan tivi itu dan melangkah ke suatu tempat. Mencoba menekan sedikit egonya. Dia rasa Baekhyun juga korban disini. Walaupun dia tidak yakin dengan pemikirannya. Dia tidak mengenal Baekhyun sedikit pun dan Chanyeol terlihat bodoh dengan spekulasi tersebut. Tapi, mungkin saja insting Chanyeol tidak salah.

Dengan langkah pelan dia menuju kamarnya. Membuka pintu itu setelah mengetuknya terlebih dulu. Baekhyun tampak kaget mendapatinya tiba-tiba. Wanita itu duduk diam saja di atas kasur tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol antisipasi.

"Ada apa?"

Dia sudah meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak sembarangan berbicara lagi seperti semalam. Atau jika perlu ia akan meminta maaf pada namja itu.

Chanyeol balas menatapnya lama, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan membuat Baekhyun balik menatap canggung.

"Aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat, kau mau ikut atau tetap tinggal?" tanya Chanyeol lirih. Tapi Baekhyun masih dapat mendengarnya.

Chanyeol merutukki dirinya yang berbicara demikian. Sebenarnya maksudnya tadi adalah dia ingin mengajak Baekhyun pergi, tapi mulut bodohnya itu tidak bisa berkompromi. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun menolak,

"Kau pergi lah, aku di sini saja."

Benar kan,

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak mau menerima ajakannya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu Chanyeol mendengus dalam hati, lalu menutup pintu, tapi pikirannya belum tenang. Tak selang semenit dia membukanya lagi dan membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi menoleh kaget.

"Sabaiknya kau ikut," Chanyeol tampak bergumam. "Karena aku akan pulang malam."

Dan itu finalnya.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun pergi, tanpa mengindahkan tawaran pertamanya yang di tolak.

* * *

Baekhyun belum pernah kemari, tapi suasana sekitar Villa yang sejuk membuatnya nyaman. Ia tidak bohong jika menyebut Villa yang ditempatinya itu sangatlah indah. Dari atap ia bahkan bisa melihat hamparan pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Mereka turun kepemukiman dengan berjalan kaki. Villa yang mereka tinggali memang terletak di atas bukit, jadi mereka harus menuruni beberapa jalanan yang lumayan melelahkan untuk menuju ke bawah.

Chanyeol mendatangi sebuah rumah yang jelas asing baginya. Namja itu memasuki rumah tersebut tanpa ragu. Baekhyun menatap sebentar, ia bingun melihat Chanyeol yang seenaknya memasuki rumah orang tanpa permisi. Tapi ia juga tidak mau tetap berdiam diri, jadi tentu Baekhyun hanya bisa mengekori di belakang.

Hingga seorang wanita berumur muncul dari dalam rumah itu dan memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan semangat. Kedua orang itu berpelukan erat terlihat begitu akrab, membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Chanyeol-ah akhirnya kau menunjukkan batang hidungmu juga, kau tidak tahu betapa rindunya aku padamu," heboh wanita itu disertai tampang kesal.

"Maafkan aku Bi, bebarapa bulan ini aku sangat sibuk. Kau tahu proyek baru membuatku pusing."

Wanita itu memukul bahu Chanyeol pelan mendengar alasan yang Chanyeol berikan. "Kau selalu pintar beralasan."

Chanyeol hanya bisa nyengir.

Namun tak beberapa lama wanita itu juga menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun. Dia menoleh pada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun segera membungkukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Panggil wanita itu padanya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung karena wanita itu mengetahui namanya.

Wanita tadi tersenyum lebar lalu mendekatinya. "Jadi benar kau Baekhyun? astaga cantik sekali," celetuk wanita itu membuat Baekhyun semakin kebingungan.

"Namaku Han Ga in, aku ibu kedua Chanyeol."

"Ne, _Annyeonghaseyo_ nyonya." Walau masih belum paham, Baekhyun akhirnya memilih membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat. Membuat wanita bernama Ga In itu terkekeh.

"Jangan panggil aku nyonya, panggil aku bibi."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk meng'iyakan.

.

.

.

Tidak banyak yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan untuk membantu Ga In. Wanita itu tengah sibuk membuat kue di dapurnya. Seharian ia berada di sini, mengobrol dan juga membuat berbagai macam kudapan. Baekhyun cukup pandai jika urusan memasak, tapi untuk membuat makanan ringan seperti itu ia belum pernah mencobanya.

Ga In pribadi ceria dan sangat ramah. Wanita itu memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik. Bahkan tanpa sungkan wanita itu menceritakan banyak hal kepada Baekhyun, rumah tangganya, suaminya, dan juga keluarga Park. Dan Baekhyun baru tahu yang di maksud Ga In dengan 'ibu kedua Chanyeol. Ga In ternyata adalah pengasuh Chanyeol sejak bayi. Hingga Chanyeol beranjak remaja.

Ga In menceritakan banyak hal padanya tentang keluarga Park. Tidak banyak hal yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut, seperti halnya...

"Chanyeol kehilangan Ayahnya saat dia kecil," ucap Ga In yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya mendongeng.

"Aku tahu, nyonya Song pernah bercerita kepadaku waktu itu, dia bilang suaminya meninggal karena kecelakaan."

"Benarkah, Aku sudah menduga itu sebelumnya. Kau dan Victoria pasti sangat dekat."

Setelah meletakkan adonan cookies yang sudah di cetaknya ke dalam oven. Ga In berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Aku mengenal nyonya Song saat berusia 9 tahun. Sejak saat itu kami sering bertemu," jawab Baekhyun setia menanggapi.

Ga In tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Victoria bercerita banyak tentangmu. Sepertinya kau sangat spesial dimatanya."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar pengakuan Ga In. Tidak menyangka jika ia begitu berarti di mata Victoria. Tanpa sadar ia sampai ingin menangis.

"Aku sempat melarang ide gilanya." Ga In menggedikkan bahunya. "Yaitu, malaksanakan kawin kontrak ini. Aku bahkan menyarankannya untuk mengadopsi anak saja, tapi wanita itu menolak. Katanya demi kebaikan keluarganya."

"Bibi mengetahuinya?" tanya Baekhyun kaget. Ia kira pernikahannya hanya di ketahui oleh keluarga Park saja. Karena Baekhyun sangat yakin, tidak mungkin berita itu akan di beberkan ke orang lain. Mengingat Chanyeol sudah ber istri.

"Tentu saja, Victoria tidak pernah merahasiakan apapun padaku."

Ga In mengelus bahu Baekhyun ketika melihat perubahan mimik wajah yeoja itu. "Aku tahu ini pasti sangat berat bagimu Baekhyun," ujar Ga In lirih. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba tersenyum-paksa-

Ia sendiri masih bingung dengan pilihannya. Tapi bagaimana pun ia juga sudah tak bisa mundur.

"Tidak begitu, aku melakukan ini atas kemauanku sendiri."

" _Ara,_ aku bisa memahami perasaanmu."

Jeda keheningan bebarapa saat. Keadaan selalu saja menjadi canggung bagi Baekhyun setiap ia membahas tentang pernikahannya.

Ga In mencoba mencari ide untuk mencairkan ketegangan di antara mereka. Wanita itu pura-pura mengeluhkan atas sikap kekanakan Chanyeol yang kadang menyusahkannya.

"Apa namja itu bertindak tidak menyenangkan padamu?" tanya Ga In penasaran. Ga In ingat betul bahwa putra asuhnya itu memiliki kepribadian aneh. Yah, yang jelas sering sekali membuatnya kesal.

"Hgg, anak itu pasti membuatmu kesal ya?" gurau Ga In pura-pura prihatin.

Baekhyun reflek menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ia tidak enak jika harus menyalahkan sikap Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol pantas bersikap seperti itu.

Ga In tersenyum lembut.

"Walaupun Chanyeol selalu bersikap dingin kepada setiap orang, tapi jauh dari hatinya dia adalah pria yang sangat penyayang. Kau harus membiasakan dirimu Baekhyun." Ga In mencoba menyampaikan nasihat pada Baekhyun, selembut mungkin agar tidak menyinggung perasaan yeoja itu.

* * *

Baekhyun menikmati pemandangan dari balkon villa dengan tenang. Angin malam yang berhembus membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Tapi hal itu tidak sedikit pun menggugah niatnya agar memilih masuk dan tidur di dalam selimutnya. Setelah seharian berkunjung dan juga mengobrol banyak dengan Ga In, Baekhyun merasa bebannya berkurang. Wanita berumur itu sangat baik padanya, sama halnya seperti Victoria.

Banyak sekali hal tentang Chanyeol yang Ga In ceritakan. Kedekatan Chanyeol dan Ga In tak kalah seperti kedekatan Chanyeol dan Victoria.

Villa ini milik pribadi. Lebih tepatnya milik Victoria yang di hadiahkan kepada Chanyeol. Ga In bilang jika dulu Chanyeol sering berkunjung kemari ketika masih berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi setelah menikah, namja itu malah tidak pernah datang lagi.

Ada satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun takjub. Yaitu cerita tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, ternyata mereka saling mengenal sejak kecil. Dan berjanji akan menikah setelah mereka sama-sama dewasa.

Chanyeol pasti sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Ah tidak, mereka pasti - sangat - saling mencintai.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Ungkapan dari rasa lelahnya. Ini bahkan belum sepenuhnya di mulai, Baekhyun tentu harus lebih bersabar lagi.

.

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui bahwa sedari tadi Chanyeol berada di belakangnya. Entahlah, apa yang dipikirkan namja itu hingga betah berdiam diri di sana.

Matanya tak sedikit pun luput dari sosok seorang Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja itu tampak kedinginan, Chanyeol bisa melihatnya, berkali-kali yeoja itu menggosok-gosok lengannya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti yeoja yang memanfaatkan keadaan demi kepentingannya sendiri ataupun rela melakukan suatu demi imbalan. Yeoja itu terlihat begitu lugu. Jadi, mungkin ada benarnya perkataan Bibinya tadi.

Baekhyun hanyalah yeoja polos yang mencoba terlihat seperti batu karang yang kokoh.

Tidak, bukan keinginan Chanyeol bersikap sekasar kemarin. Dia akui perkataannya pasti sudah sangat keterlaluan. Dia yang sedang emosi memang lebih membingungkan dari apapun. Chanyeol tak memiliki pengendalian emosi yang bagus. Dan dia sangat menyayangkan sifatnya yang satu itu.

Belakangan ini masalah hilir mudik menghampirinya. Setelah kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan istrinya keguguran semua menjadi kacau. Dan bertambah kacau ketika sang ibu terus mendesaknya memiliki anak.

Pantas jika Kyungsoo merasa tertekan. Belakangan ini Chanyeol selalu merasa ada yang berbeda dengan istrinya, yeoja itu menjadi dua kali lebih sensitif dari biasanya.

Emosinya gampang sekali tersulut ketika mereka bertengkar. Chanyeol menjadi pemarah karena Kyungsoo selalu memulai berbagai cara untuk menyulut pertikaian.

Kyungsoo berprofesi sebagai model. Tapi Chanyeol melarangnya melakukan pekerjaan itu lagi setelah mereka menikah, dia hanya ingin kebersaan mereka tidak terganggu oleh kesibukannya. Awalnya Kyungsoo menurutinya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Kyungsoo kembali melawannya. Apalagi setelah yeoja itu keguguran. Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tak bisa di cegah.

.

.

 _"Park Chanyeol, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu?"_

 _Ga In menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menyantap kue buatannya dengan serius. Tadi saat Baekhyun pamit ke kamar mandi wanita itu segera menarik Chanyeol ke dapur. Ingin sekali menodong namja jangkung itu dengan seribu kalimat ceramah._

 _Tapi yang ada Chanyeol malah tampak sangat santai dengan kegiatannya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak memakan kue kue bikinan ibu asuhnya itu._

 _"Chanyeol kau mendengarku kan?" tanya Ga In sedikit kesal karena Chanyeol tak tampak memperhatikannya._

 _Ternyata sikap anaknya itu masih saja sama._

 _Menyebalkan,_

 _"Katakan saja Bi aku mendengarmu," jawab Chanyeol tanpa melengos._

 _Ga In mendengus tertahan. Akhirnya dia yang mengalah. "Apa Baekhyun tinggal bersamamu?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk menanggapinya, tapi tetap asyik menikmati kuenya._

 _"Kalian tinggal bertiga?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk lagi._

 _"Apa itu baik-baik saja?"_

 _"Apanya yang tak baik-baik saja?"_

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"_

 _Hening..._

 _Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah kuenya begitu mendengar nama Kyungsoo di seruakan. Dengan gerakan malas dia mengambil air minum di atas meja dan meminumnya setengah. Dia tidak langsung menjawabnya, malah membuat Ga In yang menatapnya terheran-heran._

 _"Wae? Kyungsoo menolak Baekhyun?" tanya Ga In penasaran._

 _Chanyeol menoleh ke arah bibinya itu. Kyungsoo memang tidak menolak Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol rasa Kyungsoo mulai gila._

 _"Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat menyetujui hal gila ini," ujar Chanyeol lirih, memperlihatkan kekecewaannya kepada wanita yang sudah ikut andil membesarkannya itu._

 _"Jadi Kyungsoo tak keberatan sama sekali, begitu maksudmu?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk._

 _"Ini aneh," gumam Ga In, tapi Chanyeol mendengarnya. Dan namja itu mendelik ke arah bibinya._

 _"Maksudku, apa Kyungsoo tidak sedikitpun melakukan perlawanan pada Victoria? Ku kira Kyungsoo yeoja yang lumayan keras."_

 _"Maksud bibi apa? Bibi ingin Kyungsoo bertengkar dengan eomma?" tanya Chanyeol tampak kesal._

 _"Ani, bukan itu maksudku." Ga In mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _"Haiiishh kau ini pemarah sekali."_

 _Chanyeol membuang nafas kasar. Napsu makannya sudah hilang. Apapun yang menyangkut tentang perkawinan kontrak itu selalu membuatnya hampir gila. Dia masih tidak tahu apakah harus menerima dan menjalani ini sampai akhir. Atau melawan dan menolak agar semuanya di akhiri._

 _Apa? di akhiri? Chanyeol ingin tertawa - miris -_

 _Bagaimana mungkin di akhiri jika semua saja baru di mulai._

 _"Chanyeol-ah~"_

 _Ga In melihat kegundahan hati anak asuhnya itu. Dia menyayangi Chanyeol karena dia mengingkan seorang putra. Tapi Tuhan tidak menghendakinya memiliki putra yang lahir dari rahimnya._

 _"Aku tahu perasaanmu Chanyeol-ah."_

 _Entah mengapa atmosfir menjadi sendu. Ga In menepuk pundak Chanyeol hingga namja itu menengadahkan kepalanya._

 _"Aku tahu kau merasa sangat kecewa, tapi disini bukan hanya kau yang terluka," ujar Ga In yang terdengar seperti bisikan._

 _"Maksud Bibi apa?"_

 _"Baekhyun." Ga In menjeda ucapannya sebentar, menyisakan Chanyeol yang menatapnya semakin penasaran._

 _"Aku tahu kau pasti menyalahkan keberadaannya. Tapi kau harus tahu Chanyeol. Baekhyun lah yang paling menderita disini."_

 _Chanyeol mendengarkan penuturan Ga In dengan serius. Selama ini dia tidak pernah mau mendengarkan apapun yang Victoria katakan tentang Baekhyun. Egois memang, dan lihatlah sekarang..._

 _Tidak hanya ibu kandungnya saja yang membela Baekhyun berlebihan. Bahkan ibu asuhnya pun juga._

 _"Baekhyun tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi setelah dia menikah denganmu. Sekalipun dia melahirkan seorang putra darimu Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya."_

 _Ga In menghela nafasnya berat._

 _"Chanye_ _ol meskipun kau tetap tidak bisa bersimpati padanya, setidaknya kasihanilah dia. Baekhyun mengorbankan semua yang dia miliki untuk kalian, untuk Victoria, ibumu."_

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol tercenung mengingat perkataan Ga In. Apa yang dikatakan bibinya itu mulai mengusik alam tenangnya. Kenapa seolah-olah disini dia yang selalu salah.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Chanyeol bingung dengan pikirannya. Dia merasa terombang-ambing seperti tak punya pendirian. Semua wanita di sekelilingnya benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila.

Dia juga tidak tahu sebarapa dekat hubungan Baekhyun dan ibunya. Karena Chanyeol tak pernah mau ikut campur dengan urusan amal yang sering Victoria lakukan. Tapi jika melihat kedekatan kedua wanita itu begitu menakjubkan Chanyeol menjadi bertanya-tanya. Jika Baekhyun sampai mau memepertaruhkan hidupnya demi membahagiakan ibunya, jadi bisakah Chanyeol kira-kira sendiri apa hubungan Ibunya dan Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Menguatkan hatinya agar berhenti bersikap egois. Baekhyun tulus membantunya, bukankah sangat keterlaluan jika Chanyeol masih ingin memusuhi yeoja itu.

"Di sini dingin. Kau tidak mau masuk ke dalam?" Chanyeol berjalan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Yeoja itu terkejut karena kedatangan Chanyeol yang menurutnya tiba-tiba.

" _A-_ Aku belum mengantuk. Kau sendiri?"

Baekhyun mencoba bersikap semanis mungkin. Walau tak di pungkiri ia kaget sekali.

"Aku juga belum mengantuk." Chanyeol sedikit membenarkan posisi duduknya, yang harus membuat Baekhyun menggeser tempatnya.

Balkon itu terdapat bangku kayu yang lumayan panjang untuk duduk berdua. Tapi karena dari mereka yang masih sama-sama belum terbiasa membuat jarak seperti sangat sempit. Baekhyun berusaha duduk dengan jarak sejauh mungkin, sungguh ini tidak bagus untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Berbicara dengan Chanyeol saja sudah membuat jantungnya deg-degan apalagi kalau harus duduk berdua seperti ini.

Itu bukan sansasi mendebarkan seperti orang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Tapi itu adalah ekspresi kecanggungan yang sedang melanda hatinya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya hingga membentuk sebuah kepulan asap tipis dari mulutnya. Ini bukan musim dingin, tapi duduk di luar villa seperti ini masih memungkinkan bagi mereka diserang udara dingin.

"Maaf," ujar Chanyeol teramat lirih.

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas lalu mengerutkan dahinya. " _Ne_? Kau berbicara padaku?" tanya Baekhyun bingung, ia kira ia pendengarannya sedang bermasalah atau apa.

Chanyeol ikut menatapnya. Dia tersenyum kaku, "Maafkan ucapanku kemarin malam, aku kira aku sudah keterlaluan."

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Chanyeol meminta maaf padanya, bukankah ia yang berniat ingin minta maaf tadi.

Baekhyun bingung harus mengucapkan apa. Tapi menurutnya bukan Chanyeol yang seharusnya merasa bersalah. " _A-aniya,_ seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, Maafkan aku," balas Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Belakangan ini aku memang gampang sekali emosi, dan itu semua beralasan." Chanyeol mulai berujar santai, sebisa mungkin ingin mengusir kecanggungan itu.

Baekhyun menoleh kepadanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap ketika eomma bilang ingin aku menikah lagi." Chanyeol mendesah.

"Aku berusaha menolaknya sekuat tenaga, tapi ternyata Kyungsoo malah menyetujuinya begitu saja."

Baekhyun ingin sekali bersuara. Tapi ketika mulutnya hendak terbuka ia menutupnya lagi.

"Hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo tidak sebagus dulu, aku jarang mengobrol dengannya karena kesibukan kami masing-masing. Aku bahkan sempat mengira kalau dia merasa bosan denganku. Kami sudah terlalu lama bersama." Chanyeol terkekeh, entah apa yang lucu. Mungkin dia menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Ck, maaf aku malah menceritakan hal seperti ini padamu."

Akhirnya Chanyeol baru sadar jika sedari tadi dia berbicara terlalu banyak. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol ucapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Chanyeol-ssi, kau bisa menceritakan apapun yang mengganjal di hatimu, kau bisa menganggapku teman," balas Baekhyun lembut.

"A-ah, itu jika kau tidak keberatan." Buru-buru Baekhyun membenahi ucapannya ketika Chanyeol menolehkan wajah kaget kepadanya.

Detik selanjutnya Chanyeol mengulas senyum. Merasa tersentuh oleh jawaban polos yeoja di sampingnya. "Teman?,... kurasa tidak buruk."

Mendengar itu membuat senyuman terpias dari wajah manis Baekhyun. Apakah Chanyeol baru saja menyetujui jalan damai dengannya. Baekhyun merasa dadanya penuh. Rasanya begitu aneh, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa sangat bahagia.

"Anggap saja kita melakukan ini untuk orang yang kita sayangi."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Tidak diragukan lagi, Baekhyun pasti begitu menyayangi ibunya.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kau bisa mengenal eomma, sampai terlihat dekat sekali." Chanyeol berujar penasaran.

"Aku bertemu dengan nyonya Song di hari pertamaku masuk kelas reguler. Nyonya Song donatur di sekolah kami."

"Kau mengenalnya selama itu?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya. Dulu dia memang sering mendengar ibunya bercerita tentang anak-anak yang di temuinya, tapi Chanyeol selalu mengabaikannya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah kelas 6 sekolah dasar waktu itu. Tapi baru pertama kalinya aku merasakan duduk di bangku sekolah sesungguhnya."

" _Wae_?"

"Aku hanya belajar di Yayasan tempatku di besarkan, tapi kemudian Nyonya Kim, ketua Yayasan kami mengijinkan aku memasuki sekolah reguler. Mereka menyebutku memiliki kemampuan musik yang bagus, dan ingin aku mendalaminya dengan serius."

"Kau bisa bermusik?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol di buat tercengan oleh perkataan bibir tipis itu.

"Aku mengajar kelas musik di SMA Gangnam," jawab Baekhyun jujur.

" _Jinjja?_ " tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Baekhyun membalas dengan anggukan ringan.

"Apa kau akan mengajar lagi setelah ini?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi Gangnam jauh dari Seoul."

"Tidak sejauh itu Chanyeol-ssi."

"Bagaimana kalau mengajar di SMA Seoul saja, kau bisa menghemat waktu istirahatmu."

Belum juga sempat Baekhyun menyerukan balasan Chanyeol kembali berbicara. "Aku akan meminta eomma untuk memindahkanmu ke SMA Seoul, _eotte?_ "

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, aku tidak apa-apa sungguh," bujuk Baekhyun berusaha menolak. Ia merasa tidak enak menjadi orang yang selalu merepotkan orang lain. Apa yang di dapatkan selama ini semua adalah dari Victoria. Dan Baekhyun rasa ini lebih dari cukup, ia bisa berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri.

"Ada baiknya jika kau memikirkannya lagi-" Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi."

* * *

Seminggu sudah kepulangannya dari Gangwon waktu itu. Baekhyun menerima usulan Chanyeol untuk pindah mengajar di SMA Seoul, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Nyonya Song akan mendaftarkannya ke Seoul Performing Art HS. Oh Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun merasa sangat _nervous_ menghadapi hari ini. Hari ini hari pertamanya mulai mengajar.

Baekhyun tidak di beri pilihan lain lagi selain menerimanya. Karena tidak ingin di nilai sebagai orang yang tak tahu terimakasih. Tentu Baekhyun hanya bisa menuruti keinginan mereka.

Pagi ini Baekhyun terbangun pagi sekali. Padahal ia semalaman tidak bisa tidur karena masih memikirkan nasib yang akan berjumpa dengannya hari ini.

Keadaan rumah masih sangat sepi mengingat waktu masih terlalu dini untuk mereka bangun. Karena tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan akhirnya Baekhyun putuskan untuk keluar rumah. Menghirup udara segar di pagi hari. Ia merasa beruntung karena letak rumah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo jauh dari ke ramaian.

Cukup lama Baekhyun berdiri disana. Tak sengaja matanya mendapati beberapa orang yang sedang _jogging_ , Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum. Ia menemukan sebuah ide.

"Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk," gumamnya seorang diri.

Butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk Baekhyun mengitari kompleks perumahannya. Jarak yang tidak lumayan jauh memang, dan ia sengaja ingin bersantai. Lagi pula ini masih pukul 5 pagi. Jalanan masih sepi, hanya ada bebarapa orang yang lewat berolah raga sepertinya. Baekhyun mulai berfikir jika mungkin ini akan menjadi rutinitas paginya. Ia menyukai olah raga, dan Baekhyun terbiasa bangun pagi. Dulu saat di Yayasan ia akan bangun pagi lalu memasak untuk adik-adiknya. Baekhyun merindukan mereka semua, keluarganya yang sangat di sayanginya.

Baekhyun sudah hampir sampai, ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, dan mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat seseorang sedang berusaha menuruni sebuah pohon dari jendela kamar tetangganya. Baekhyun sempat berfikir macam-macam, mengira orang itu adalah maling. Ia ingin bereteriak tetapi orang tadi lebih dulu melompat dan jatuh tepat di hadapannya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama memekik karena kaget.

"YA! Kau mau mencuri ya?" tanya Baekhyun menunjuk orang itu.

Yang di tunjuk pun hanya melongo tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu? ini rumahku, kau pikir untuk apa aku mencuri di rumahku sendiri," balas orang itu membela dirinya.

Baekhyun menatap orang itu lama. Mencoba mempertimbangkan ucapan orang tak dikenalinya itu. Tapi mana mungkin ada maling yang mengenakan baju tidur seperti itu, berwarna biru bermotif beruang lagi.

"Jadi untuk apa kau memanjat pohon dan berperilaku seperti penyusup?" tanya Baekhyun masih mencoba mengintrogasi. Bisa saja orang itu memang sengaja berdandan begitu agar tidak dicurigai 'kan.

"Kau siapa? sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu, kau orang baru ya?" Orang itu malah balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Tapi detik selanjutnya orang itu teringat tasnya yang masih tersangkut di pagar. Dan dia segera naik lagi untuk mengambilnya.

Sebenarnya dia memanjat pohon untuk mengambil tasnya yang semalam dia lempar kesana. Seperti kebiasaannya ketika dia membolos sekolah dan pulang larut malam. Karena dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan ayahnya yang terkenal super galak.

Setelah mendapatkannya namja itu melompat lagi ke bawah.

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam mengamati namja itu seperti orang bodoh. Sampai ketika si namja sudah berada di hadapannya lagi.

"Apa kau mau membantuku?" pinta si namja tak sedikit pun mempedulikan raut kebingungan Baekhyun.

"Kau bersekolah di mana?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Sudah katakan saja. Hei berhenti menganggapku pencuri? Ini sungguh-sungguh rumahku, jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa bertanya pada satpam di sana." Namja itu menunjuk ke pos satpam di depan rumah besar yang diakui miliknya itu.

"Tapi itu bisa di urus nanti, Katakan apa kau bersekolah di SOPA?" tanya namja itu dengan wajah antusias. Baekhyun membeliakkan matanya, kaget karena namja itu menyebutkan nama sekolah yang akan menjadi tempat kerja barunya. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab namja itu sudah menyerahkan tas yang sedari tadi dia pegang kepadanya.

Suara lengkingan dari dalam rumah besar itu tembus sampai keluar. Namja itu meringis mendengarnya.

 _"Astaga apa singa jantan itu sudah bangun,"_ gumam namja itu bermonolog _._

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, kau bawa tasku dulu. Nanti cari aku di kelas 3-B. Aku akan menunggumu disana."

Namja itu mengerlingkan matanya sebelum pergi, dan membuat Baekhyun bergidik. Tapi bodohnya ia masih mematung disana.

"Oh iya," Si namja sudah bersiap-siap memanjat pagar tapi menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Sampai jumpa nanti manis," ucap namja itu sebelum hilang ditelan tembok besar.

Baekhyun menatap horror tas yang kini di tangannya.

Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja terjadi, semua sangat tiba-tiba dan membuatnya bingung. Dan tas yang berada di tangannya semakin membuatnya _blank_.

"Apa katanya tadi?" Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya lalu membuang nafas tak percaya.

" _Hah,_ namja gila."

 **oO BERSAMBUNG Oo**

* * *

 **Its not NC here ! 'peace'**

and i'm sorry for late update...

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**What if...**

 **Pair :**

 **ChanSoo**

 **ChanBaek**

 **HunBaek**

 **Genre :**

Romance

Marriage

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary :**

 **What if...** i can't hold my promise

 **What if...** i can't let you go,

 **What if...** i, fallin' in love with you~

ooOoo

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun! Buka pintunya atau ku panggil Pak Kang untuk mendobraknya!" suara seorang wanita menggelegar dari luar kamar seorang namja bernama Sehun. Didengar dari intonasinya saja siapa pun pasti tahu bahwa wanita itu sedang tidak santai.

Sehun baru saja berhasil naik ke kamarnya, dia segera berlari menuju pintu ketika mendengar pintunya digedor tanpa perasaan. Dia tak ingin telinganya bermasalah pagi ini. Langsung saja dia membuka pintunya sebelum papan kayu persegi itu benar-benar tak bisa digunakan lagi besok.

Dia sempatkan menoleh ke cermin besar lemarinya sebentar. Mengacak-acak rambutnya agar terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur. Oh dan jangan lupa langkahnya yang dibuat sempoyongan. Ck, tidak sia-sia dia mengikui kelas akting, dia sudah seperti aktor profesional.

Begitu pintu itu terbuka terpampanglah seorang wanita yang kini menatapnya garang. Sehun menguap lebar, dengan mata sayunya itu akan lebih meyakinkan jika dia baru saja bangun.

" _Wae wae wae?_ " tanya Sehun dengan nada kesal. Wanita itu mendengus sebentar. Lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Mengelilingi kamar tersebut dengan pandangan meneliti. Terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"Dimana seragammu?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kau membolos lagi kemarin?" tanya wanita itu galak, Sehun secara refleks segera menggeleng.

" _Ani,_ siapa bilang?" jawabnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya tidak terima.

"Lalu dimana seragammu?"

Sehun derdecak kesal, wanita di hadapannya itu memang selalu membuat dirinya seperti kriminal. Bahkan di bandingkan dengan polisi, menurut Sehun wanita itu lebih menakutkan. Lebih baik dia yang mengalah atau jika tidak sudah pasti Sehun akan mendapat kuliah pagi dari wanita itu. Tidak, Sehun tidak mau, telinganya sudah sangat jera mendengar ceramah yang selalu di hadiahkan padanya selama ini.

Dengan gerakan kepalanya dia menunjuk keranjang pakaian dimana seragam kotornya yang di pakai kemarin berada. Langsung saja tanpa menunggu aba-aba si wanita segera menghampirinya. Sehun mengerutkan hidung melihat wanita itu tengah mengendus seragamnya. Tahu betul apa yang sedang wanita itu selidiki. Untung saja kemarin dia tidak membolos ke _club,_ jika iya sudah pasti tamatlah riwayatnya hari ini.

Sebenarnya wanita itu bukan siapa-siapa Sehun, tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya atau pun hubungan keluarga. Tapi jika Sehun disuruh memilih ibu atau wanita itu, tentu Sehun akan memilih wanita itu tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Wanita itu yang sudah memeberinya kasih sayang yang tidak dapat diberikan oleh ibu kandungnya.

 _Well_ , sebut saja wanita itu adalah pengasuh Oh Sehun sejak balita. Dan wanita itu bernama Luna. Wanita kepercayaan ayahnya yang mengemban tugas besar menangkar Sehun sampai detik ini.

" _Eotte?_ apa masih tidak percaya?" tanya Sehun malas setelah Luna selesai memeriksa seragamnya.

"Dimana tasmu?"

Sehun akhirnya berdecak. "Bukankah aku bilang aku tidak membolos, jadi mana mungkin tasku disini," kata Sehun kesal. Dan ingatkan dia, itu tentu hanya akting belaka.

Luna menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Tatapan matanya menyelidik seperti biasanya. Dia sungguh kewalahan menghadapi Sehun. Namja itu sungguh sulit ditebak. Jika saja dia tidak pulang ke kampungnya dua hari yang lalu maka dia tidak perlu uring-uringan begini.

Sehun sering sekali membuat kepalanya pening. Dia sudah sangat malu jika harus dipanggil ke sekolah namja yang sudah dibesarkannya itu lagi. Oke, Luna tak bisa mengitung sudah keberapa kali hal itu terjadi. Tapi dasarnya Sehun itu berjiwa pembuat onar yang sulit dikendalikan. Dan mirisnya setiap ada masalah pada namja itu dialah yang bertugas menggantikan Ayah Sehun untuk dipanggil ke sekolah.

Luna menghela nafasnya. Detik berlalu keheningan sebelum dia kembali melakukan aksi penggeledahannya. Sehun kira wanita itu akan menyerah sampai disitu tapi nyatanya dia salah.

Luna berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Dia tahu betul kebiasaan Sehun yang menyangkutkan tasnya pada pohon besar samping kamar itu jika Sehun membolos. Dan setiap dia memeriksanya dia akan menemukan yang dia cari. Tapi rasanya kali ini dia harus menyerah. Tas itu tidak disana, tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Sehun mengelus dadanya lega. Untung saja dia sudah membereskan kekacauannya. Jujur saja dia tidak menyangka kalau Luna akan kembali dari Busan hari ini.

Begitu Luna menoleh kepadanya, Sehun segera menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan menahan senyum licik.

"Bagaimana? kau menemukannya? makanya kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak," ujar Sehun sombong.

Sebenarnya Luna masih belum puas, tatapan matanya menelisik tak percaya, tapi akhirnya dia mencoba mengalah.

"Cepatlah mandi, Ayahmu sudah menunggumu di bawah."

Sehun membulatkan matanya. " _Mworago?_ kau mengadukan apa lagi?"

"Tidak ada, dia ingin berangkat denganmu hari ini?"

" _Mwo? Shireo!_ "

"Oh Sehun!" Bentak Luna kesal.

"Aku tidak mau berangkat bersama Abeoji, aku mau diantar Pak Kang saja."

Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan, bertatap muka dengan ayahnya saja dia malas. Apa lagi ini harus satu mobil dengannya. Tidak, yang ada dia hanya akan mati kesal.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya menolak. Dia tidak mau sungguh tidak mau, tapi itu sebelum Luna berbicara dan mengancamnya telak.

"Tidak ada pilihan untuk menolak, terima atau kau jalan kaki ke Sekolah!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Luna bergegas keluar kamar dan menyisakan Sehun yang kini sibuk mengumpati dirinya.

* * *

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya dari balik gorden kamar itu. Chanyeol merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pagi hari. Dan itu tandanya bahwa dia harus segera bangun untuk membersihkan diri sebelum berangkat bekerja.

Jabatan tertinggi di kantor sekarang berada di tangannya. Walau dia seorang bos akan tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah terlambat datang. Dia lebih sering datang paling awal ketimbang para keryawannya yang lain. Tidak ingin memberi contoh yang buruk bagi para pekerjanya.

Sebuah senyum tipis membingkai dari dari sudut bibirnya. Ketika menyadari sebuah lengan kecil nan hangat kini sedang melingkari perutnya. Moment yang sekarang ini jarang dia alami. Chanyeol menoleh kepada si pemilik lengan tersebut yang tak lain adalah istrinya. Wanita itu masih terlelap di bawah selimut yang sama dengannya.

Lama dia memandangi istrinya dalam diam, sampai yang menjadi objek pengamatannya menggeliat kecil dan mulai terjaga. Mata wanita itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol yang langsung menyambutnya dengan senyum manis.

"Chanyeol," ucap wanita itu setengah terpejam. Suaranya sedikit parau, bukan hanya karena efek dia baru bangun tidur tapi juga karena kesehatannya yang sedikit bermasalah.

"Hmm, tidurlah ini masih pagi," balas Chanyeol lembut, dia sempatkan mengelus rambut halus sang istri.

Siapa yang tidak akan nyaman di perlakukan seperti itu oleh pasangannya. Tak terkecuali Kyungsoo, wanita itu juga tengah menampilkan senyuman tipis yang sangat cantik. Matanya terpejam menikmati setiap kelembutan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Aku merindukanmu," kata Kyungsoo, lalu berangsur mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh nyaman suaminya.

Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar. "Aku disini Soo bagaimana mungkin kau masih bilang merindukanku," balas Chanyeol usil.

Chanyeol bukan orang yang tidak peka, yang tak tahu maksud Kyungsoo dengan kata 'aku merindukanmu'.

Tentu, jika boleh jujur dia yang lebih merindukan sosok istrinya itu. Waktu kebersaan mereka semakin berkurang. Ditambah lagi setelah hari pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun seminggu yang lalu Kyungsoo pergi ke Jepang untuk pemotretan majalahnya. Tidak ada kesempatan bagi Chanyeol untuk mencegah, karena setiap Chanyeol ingin melarangnya, namun wanita itu selalu tak terbantahkan.

" _Gurae_..." jawab Kyungsoo asal-asalan.

Dia selalu membuat Chanyeol kesal, tapi ajaibnya Chanyeol tetap tak bisa mengabaikannya. Tidak akan pernah bisa. Bagaimana pun ada satu alasan besar yang Chanyeol miliki.

Karena dia sangat mencintai wanita yang sudah dinikahinya selama satu tahun itu.

"Badanmu panas Soo, apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol terdengar khawatir.

Kemarin Kyungsoo bilang bahwa dia sedang tidak enak badan. Kelelahan, Chanyeol sudah sangat maklum akan hal itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Kyungsoo lirih. "Kau tidak bangun, bukankah kau bilang hari ini kau ada rapat di luar kota?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol.

" _Guraesseo._ Istirahatlah, dan jangan lupa meminum obatmu nanti," tutur Chanyeol pada istrinya yang langsung dihadiahi anggukan patuh.

Setelah itu Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjangnya, dia sempatkan membenarkan selimut tebalnya agar menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo senyaman mungkin. Lalu pergi ke kamar mandi seusai memberikan kecupan singkat di kening istrinya.

* * *

Chanyeol turun ke lantai dasar. Penampilannya sudah rapi, wajahnya juga terlihat segar sehabis mandi. Pakaian formal lengkap dengan jas kantornya membungkus tubuh tegapnya.

Dengan langkah tegas dia menuruni tangga, keningnya mengernyit mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

Ini bukan hal baru mendapati Baekhyun bangun lebih awal darinya dan berada di dapur ketika dia akan berangkat ke kantor. Baekhyun sudah hampir seminggu tinggal bersamanya dan wanita itu selalu berada disana setiap pagi. Tapi yang membuat Chanyeol penasaran adalah ketika dia melihat tubuh mungil itu terlihat berpeluh. Dan Chanyeol yakin wanita itu tak akan berkeringat sebanyak itu jika hanya membuat sarapan sederhana di dapur rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Chanyeol begitu dirinya menapakkan kakinya di dapur. Baekhyun menoleh, ekspresinya sedikit kaget. Namun setelahnya wanita itu tersenyum membalas sapaan Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menarik kursi di meja makan dan mendudukkan tubuh jangkungnya disana. Baekhyun menghampirinya lalu dengan cekatan meletakkan gelas kopi untuk namja itu. Chanyeol menggumamkan kata 'terimakasih'.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang menyeruput kopi buatannya. Harap-harap cemas menunggu lidah Chanyeol mengecap rasanya. Ia belum bisa dikatakan handal dalam membuat kopi yang memiliki komposisi pas untuk namja itu, yang Baekhyun ingat terakhir ia membuat kopi, Chanyeol mengeluh kemanisan.

"Hmm, ini pas tidak terlalu manis," ujar Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menatap ragu padanya.

Baekhyun membeliakkan matanya, ada binar-binar di kedua bola matanya. Senyum manis pun ikut menghiasi wajahnya. " _Jeongmal_?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

" _Ne,_ ini jauh lebih baik."

Baekhyun mendesah lega, ia senang bukan main. Masih dengan senyum manis di bibirnya ia menuju ke belakang dan mengambilkan sepiring pancake yang baru saja ia buat tadi, lalu memberikan masakannya untuk Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Baekhyun ikut menarik kursi di sebelah Chanyeol dan mulai menyantap sarapannya dalam diam. Ia tak harus secanggung kemarin, ketika melihat Chanyeol menuruni tangga seorang diri. Saat ia bertanya dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa Kyungsoo tak pernah benar-benar memakan sarapannya. Wanita itu tak berbiasa bangun pagi hari.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah tak bisa menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. Melihat Baekhyun berkeringat sepagi ini tentu bukan hal wajar.

"Aku baru saja berkeliling, udara pagi sangat nyaman," balas Baekhyun sembari memotong-motong kecil pancake di piringnya.

"Sepagi ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Aku memiliki kebiasaan aneh, tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu terbangun tepat jam lima pagi."

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun lama. Wanita itu memiliki kebiasaan yang berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak bisa bangun siang, sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak bisa bangun pagi. Dan ajaibnya Chanyeol kini tinggal bersama dengan kedua wanita aneh itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan jika kau bangun sepagi itu?"

"Jika di Yayasan aku akan pergi ke pasar untuk berbelanja, setelah itu memasak untuk adik-adikku, tapi di sini aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Jadi tadi aku sempat berkeliling kompleks, kulihat banyak orang yang sedang lari pagi."

"Jadi kau baru saja jogging?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

Chanyeol memasukkan pancake ke mulutnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak terbiasa sarapan sepagi ini. Namun dia juga tak ingin mengecewakan Baekhyun yang sudah susah payah memasak untuknya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk berteman dengan Baekhyun, jadi Chanyeol tidak mungkin membuat temannya kecewa bukan?

"Bukankah hari ini kau mulai mengajar?"

"Ah, iya itu benar,"

Baekhyun berbicara sedikit gugup mengingat jika ia akan menginjakkan kakinya di salah satu sekolah paling bergengsi di Korea Selatan itu.

"Kau tegang?" tanya Chanyeol bisa menebak raut gundah pada wanita di sebelahnya.

" _Ne_ sedikit. Aku bahkan tak pernah membayangkan bisa menginjakkan kakiku kesana. Apalagi aku harus mengajar murid-murid disana."

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melewatinya dengan baik," ujar Chanyeol menyemangati.

Hati Baekhyun menghangat seketika. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol memiliki sifat sehangat itu. Satu minggu ia disini dan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya semakin betah. Namja itu adalah namja yang sangat lembut dan perhatian. Beruntung sekali wanita yang memiliki hatinya.

Baekhyun sibuk melamun sampai ia tidak menyadari Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Namja itu mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu. Chanyeol mengernyit ketika mata elangnya mendapati sebuah ransel hitam di kursi sebelah Baekhyun.

"Itu milik siapa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Membuat Baekhyun kembali tersadar ke dunia nyata.

Mata sipitnya mengikuti kemana jari telunjuk Chanyeol mengarah.

"Oh itu, aku juga tidak mengenalnya. Dia menyerahkan tas itu padaku dan pergi begitu saja," jawab Baekhyun apa adanya. Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

" _Jinjayo_? lalu akan kau apakan tas itu?" Chanyeol masih mengamati tas itu, sepertinya dia pernah melihatnya.

Baekhyun juga tidak tahu mau mengapakan tas itu. Apa iya ia harus mengikuti perkataan pemuda yang di temuinya tadi agar membawanya ke kelas XIIb. Bukankah kebetulan sekali ia juga akan pergi ke SOPA.

Tapi malah hanya gelengan kepala yang ia hadiahkan kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggedikkan bahunya mencoba tidak lagi peduli. Lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Melirik arlojinya sebentar, dia harus segera berangkat karena sepertinya mengurusi tas itu tidak lebih penting dari pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah aku akan berangkat sekarang," ujarnya hendak meraih tas kerja di sebelahnya. Baekhyun ikut berdiri, tapi wanita itu mencegat Chanyeol yang ingin berlalu.

"Eh Chanyeol, dasimu! kau belum mengikatnya," seru Baekhyun dan langsung membuat Chanyeol berhenti. Namja itu tersenyum bodoh, dia sebenarnya tidak lupa, hanya saja Chanyeol tidak pendai mengikatnya. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan selalu menyimpulkannya tapi pagi ini Chanyeol tidak tega membangunkan Kyungsoo yang sedang tidak enak badan.

"Uh, Kyungsoo lupa menyimpulkannya semalam, dan sekarang dia masih tidur. Katanya dia tidak enak badan jadi aku tidak membangunkannya," jalas Chanyeol panjang.

Baekhyun bergerak ragu, akan terlihat lancang sekali mungkin. Tapi ada dorongan dalam dirinya yang menyuruhnya untuk-

"Mau ku bantu?"

"Uh.?" Chanyeol sempat menatap Baekhyun kaku. Tapi sepertinya tawaran Baekhyun ada baiknya untuk diterima.

"Kau bisa menyimpulkan dasi?"

" _Ne_ , aku cukup sering melakukannya."

Mendengar itu akhirnya Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk memberi isyarat Baekhyun jika ia diijinkan. Dengan sedikit berjinjit Baekhyun mulai mengikat dasi itu dan menyimpulkannya dengan rapi. Tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau dirinya tengah menahan gugup berlebihan, tanpa sadar pipi Baekhyun memerah, tak terkecuali Chanyeol. Namja itu bahkan menahan nafasnya tanpa alasan. Mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang teramat dekat dengannya membuat dia salah tingkah. Dan juga Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa ternyata Baekhyun sangatlah cantik.

"Sudah selesai," ucapan lirih Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol dari fantasi gilanya. Meskipun sudah bersikap sebiasa mungkin tapi tetap saja Chanyeol masih merasa seperti idiot.

"E-oh _ne,_ kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang." Setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan tak beraturan Chanyeol langsung menarik tasnya dan pergi keluar rumah. Dia sungguh tak ingin terlihat semakin salah tingkah di hadapan wanita itu.

Tanpa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ketahui jika sedari tadi ada sesosok wanita lain yang berada di atas tangga menatap mereka dengan pandangan tak bisa dijabarkan. Wanita yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo itu hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya melihat semua kejadian yang dilihatnya di depan matanya itu. Hatinya seperti teremas, pelan namun sangat menyakitkan.

Niatnya ingin turun karena teringat kalau dia belum menyiapkan dasi untuk Chanyeol. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat keakraban Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu dekat. Berapa lama dia pergi? sampai-sampai melewatkannya sejauh ini. Kepalanya yang semula pusing itu kini bertambah semakin pening. Dengan tenaga lemahnya dia mencengkeram pagar di tangga erat. Berusaha mengontrol hatinya yang seperti tersiram air panas. Rasanya seperti terbakar, tapi Kyungsoo masih ingat bahwa ini juga pilihan yang dia mau.

Akhirnya dengan lengkah lunglai dia kembali ke kamar dan memilih merebahkan tubuhnya kembali di atas ranjang. Walau pun mustahil untuknya bisa tertidur lagi.

* * *

Bebarapa kali Sehun menguap lebar. Dia bosan dan merasa frustasi, bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang, menunggu gadis yang di temuinya pagi tadi. Namun sialnya gadis yang di tunggu-tunggunya tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Sehun mengacak rambutnya berulang kali hingga kini terlihat sangat kusut. Sebenarnya dia yang bodoh telah menyerahkan tasnya begitu saja kepada orang yang tak dikenalnya, dan parahnya dia tak mau bertanya lebih dulu.

'bodoh, bodoh, bodoh'

rutuknya pada diri sendiri, Sehun tentu hanya bisa membatin. Karena demi apapun dia tidak akan mau mengakui kebodohannya di depan orang lain. Itu pantang baginya.

Keadaan kelasnya yang gaduh seolah memeperkeruh suasana hatinya. Jika boleh jujur suasana hati Sehun sudah keruh dari pagi, ketika dia harus semobil dengan ayahnya. Dan semakin bertambah kesal ketika teringat sebentar lagi dia pasti akan mendapat ceramah dari wali kelasnya yang super cerewet karena tidak membawa buku pelajaran. Sehun heran, kenapa semua orang suka sekali menceraminya. Dia bukan manusia yang punya telinga setebal gajah dan itu membuatnya jengah setengah mati.

Sehun menendang kursi kosong di sebelahnya cukup keras. Sontak perbuatannya itu langsung membuat kegaduhan yang semula memenuhi isi kelas menjadi hening. Para siswa lain hanya bisa menatap Sehun membisu, tidak ada yang berani melawan namja itu disini. Bukan karena Sehun berandalan yang suka berkelahi, hanya saja tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau berurusan dengan Oh Sehun.

Namja yang suka mengacau itu tak menghiraukan teman-temannya yang lain sedang menatapnya mengkerut, dengan langkah buru-buru dia keluar kelas. Sehun rasa percuma mengikuti kelas hari ini toh semua buku pelajarannya ada di tasnya yang kini entah dimana. Tapi baru dua jengkal dia keluar kelas seorang wanita yang menjabat sebagai wali kelasnya datang dari arah berlawanan. Sehun berhenti mendadak, segera menampilkan senyum yang menurutnya sangat tampan sebagai kedok.

"Kau mau kemana? kelas akan segera dimulai. Kembali ke kelas sekarang juga!"

Sehun mendengus mendengar ancaman dari wali kelasnya. Senyumnya luntur seketika. Wanita berwajah cantik bertanda penenal 'Luhan' itu menatap galak padanya.

"Aku mau ke toilet Saem," kilah Sehun sebal, namun begitu dia melangkah lagi dia kembali menghentikan kakinya. Sehun baru sadar ada seseorang di belakang tubuh Luhan, dan wanita itu adalah gadis manis yang ditemuinya tadi pagi. Sehun menatap lamat-lamat dari atas ke bawah, tapi dia tidak menemukan kalau wanita itu berpakaian seragam sepertinya.

"Kau, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun lalu menghampiri wanita itu. Wanita itu hanya menampilkan wajah datar tanpa terpengaruh tatapan terheran-heran yang Sehun pancarkan.

"Ya! apa yang kau maksud dengan 'apa yang kau lakukan disini?' DIMANA SOPAN SANTUNMU OH SEHUN!"

Namun itu bukan jawaban dari wanita yang ditanyai Sehun, melainkan hardikan dari wali kelasnya yang terkenal cerewet itu.

Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan bingung, memangnya apa yang salah pada perkataannya.

"Sudahlah cepat kembali ke kelas sekarang juga atau tidak ada toleransi untukmu lagi."

Setelah mengucap itu Luhan lalu mengajak wanita di belakangnya untuk mengikutinya ke dalam kelas. Walau masih bingung, namun pada akhirnya Sehun menuruti perintah Luhan untuk kembali ke kelas. Jujur dia penasaran dengan wanita yang bersama Luhan. Mungkinkah dia murid pindahan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak jelas, lebih baik dia masuk dan dia akan segera tahu jawabannya.

* * *

Disini Sehun sekarang, di ruang perawatan kesehatan. Bukan karena dia sakit atau apa. Hanya saja.

"Aku rasa aku benar-benar sedang demam," gumam Sehun seorang diri. Seusai bel istirahat Sehun segera berlari ke UKS dan menidurkan tubuh besarnya itu disalah satu kasur pasien. Kepalanya sibuk berpikir tidak jelas. Dia sehat, sangat sehat malahan, dan alasan demam, pusing dan lain lain itu murni alasannya saja agar bisa meninggalkan kelas lebih cepat.

Sehun masih sulit mempercayai kalau wanita yang bersama Luhan tadi adalah guru musik sekaligus guru matematika tambahan di kelasnya. Demi Tuhan, Sehun ingat sekali apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada guru barunya itu. Sehun kan jadi malu, eh sejak kapan seorang Oh Sehun mempunyai rasa malu? bukankah mukanya terbuat dari tembok. Bahkan melihat gurunya telanjang pun tak akan membuatnya sampai merona. OOpss, itu rahasia sebenarnya.

Tapi tetap saja. "Arrrghhh..." Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib tas sekolah serta buku-buku pelajarannya. Sehun punya _feeling_ tidak bagus setelah ini. Memintanya tentu bukan hal sulit untuk Sehun lakukan. Tapi mengenai konsekuensinya, Sehun tak dapat membanyangkannya. Apalagi kalau guru baru itu tahu Sehun selalu mendapat nilai paling bawah dipelajaran matematika. Astaga, Sehun tidak mau dipermalukan seisi kelas. Luhan pasti sudah mengadu banyak hal pada gadis, eh guru barunya itu. _Well_ tentang keburukannya tentu saja.

Sehun yang selalu sok tampan dan suka tebar pesona itu akan dipermalukan habis-habisan.

"Ah sial, kenapa dia harus mengajar disini," gerutu Sehun kesal entah pada siapa, namun yang di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah guru baru itu.

"Sehun _haksaeng_ apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kelasku akan segera dimulai kau tidak berniat untuk membolos lagi 'kan?"

Sehun tersentak mendengar seseorang bertanya padanya. Lalu segera menegapkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang tersebut. Dia memukul kepalanya karena berubah menjadi orang kegetan. Sejak kapan dia bertingkah bodoh di depan orang lain.

"Ka- eh maksudku Saem," jawab Sehun gugup, dan sekali lagi merutukki hal barusan.

Wanita yang di panggilnya guru itu mengulas senyum. Dia sudah mengetahui sepenggal keburukan murid pembuat onar nomor satu di Sekolah ini dari Luhan.

"Kau tidak akan membolos lagi kan Sehun _haksaeng_?" tanya wanita itu mengulang untuk kedua kalinya dan di buat sekalem mungkin. Di bonusi sebuah senyum teramat-amat manis, bahkan tingkat kemanisannya melebihi gulali yang sering Sehun makan di kantin sekolah. Untuk sesaat Sehun terhipnotis oleh senyuman itu tapi Sehun segera tersadar kembali, ini bukan waktunya ber _fanboy_ an. Sehun harus lebih memikirkan keselamatan martabatnya.

Melihat kebisuan Sehun membuat guru baru itu kembali berujar. "Aku bukan orang yang bisa mentolerir siswa yang suka membolos di kelasku. Jadi kalau Luhan sonsaengnim masih bisa berbaik hati padamu, maka aku tidak akan sama."

Entah mengapa ucapan lirih itu malah terdengar seperti ancaman maut bagi Sehun. Selama ini Luhan sudah sering mengancam akan melapor kepada orang tuanya karena selalu membolos, namun pada akhirnya Sehun masih bisa membujuk agar Luhan tidak memanggil orang tuanya ke Sekolah. Tapi untuk guru baru itu, Sehun bahkan tak bisa menebak seperti apa kelemahannya.

"Oh iya, apa kau tidak ingin mengambil tasmu?" Lagi-lagi wanita itu bertanya dengan ekspresi ceria, namun entah mengapa malah terlihat sangat menyebalkan bagi Oh Sehun.

"Kurasa kita bertetangga, kau mau mengambilnya atau kau beli yang baru?" lanjut wanita itu. "Sebenarnya aku tidak suka menyimpan barang yang bukan milikku. Jadi lebih baik segera kau ambil atau aku akan-"

"Aku akan mengambilnya!" seru Sehun cepat, membuat guru barunya menahan tawanya melihat wajah bodohnya.

Tas itu sangat berharga bagi Oh Sehun, karena dia baru ingat kalau psp merah kesayangannya berada di dalam sana.

"Tapi aku bisa lewat pintu depan kan? Karena tidak mungkin aku bisa memanjat pohon seperti yang kau lakukan tadi pagi,"

wanita itu terkekeh. Sedangkan Sehun menatapnya tajam.

" _Aniya,_ aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak akan mengantarnya jadi kau sendiri yang harus mengambilnya. Kau bisa menemuiku besok pagi di seberang jembatan banpo sebelah rumahmu."

Wanita itu menoleh pada jam di dinding UKS ketika mendengar bel berbunyi. "Kelasku sudah dimulai. Bersiap-siaplah untuk pelajaranmu." Setelah berujar wanita itu melangkah keluar menuju ke kelas yang harus dibimbingnya.

Wajah Sehun sudah merah padam, bahkan sampai ke kuping. Sambil menggeram Sehun merapalkan nama yang tertera ditanda pengenal guru baru barusan itu.

"Byun Baek Hyun!"

* * *

Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti menahan senyum geli seusai dari kelas mengajarnya tadi. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama kali dalam hidupnya mengintimidasi seseorang. Sungguh Baekhyun bukan orang yang pandai bersilat lidah apalagi dalam hal ancam- mengancam, tapi berkat Luhan Baekhyun belajar banyak tentang hari ini. Luhan menceritakan kenakalan Sehun selama bersekolah di SOPA. Guru cantik asal Beijing China itu menyebut-nyebut kalau ancamannya sudah tidak mempan pada Sehun. Jadi Luhan mengajari Baekhyun habis-habisan agar menjadi guru yang sedikit galak nan menyebalkan. Dan ternyata usaha ke duanya membuahkan hasil, dan tidak menyangka kalau Sehun tak berani melawannya. Setidaknya Baekhyun harus bernafas lega.

Ia bukan hanya menjadi seorang guru tetapi juga harus bisa berakting maksimal agar bisa menjinakkan sedikitnya murid-murid pembuat onar di sekolahan.

Baekhyun bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan memasuki rumah yang sudah ditempatinya selama sepekan. Jujur untuk hari pertama mengajar ini cukup melelahkan baginya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah besar itu dengan kunci di tangannya. Bakhyun cukup terkejut melihat Chanyeol berada di rumah. Ini masih sore? bukankah sedang Chanyeol pergi ke Busan hari ini.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Chanyeol segera.

Baekhyun berjalan ke dalam setelah melepas sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sendal rumah.

" _Ne,_ Kau juga sudah pulang?" Baekhyun pun balik bertanya. Chanyeol mengangguk sebentar dan Baekhyun menyadari jika wajah namja itu terlihat kusut.

"Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit, tadi seseorang menelpon bahwa dia jatuh pingsan saat pergi berbelanja."

"Astaga! lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Baekhyun tampak kaget mendengarnya. Raut cerianya barusan berubah menjadi wajah cemas.

"Dia sudah sadar, Kyungsoo hanya terserang demam ringan."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Baekhyun mendesah lega.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengabarimu. Aku tidak punya nomor ponselmu makanya aku pulang, jadi sekarang bisakah kau meberikanku nomor ponselmu?"

"Ponsel?" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "A-aku tidak punya," jawab Baekhyun terdengar sedikit -malu- gugup.

Chanyeol membeliakkan matanya tak percaya, dia tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak mempunyai ponsel selama ini. Pantas saja dia tidak pernah mendapati wanita itu memegang _gadged_ pintar sekali pun.

"Kau tidak punya ponsel?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan lagi. Bagaimana mungkin masih ada manusia bisa hidup tanpa ponsel dijaman secanggih ini.

Tapi Baekhyun menegaskannya dengan menggeleng kecil. Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya canggung. "Aku meninggalkan ponselku di Yayasan, aku tidak membawanya kemari," jawab Baekhyun jujur.

Chanyeol mencoba memaklumi jawaban Baekhyun, tanpa diduga-duga dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku lalu menyodorkannya kepada Baekhyun. Jelas saja membuat wanita menatapnya bingung.

"Apa ini?"

"Pakailah ponselku dulu, jika ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungi nomor Kyungsoo disitu. Atau kau bisa menelpon kantor jika aku sedang bekerja."

"Eh?"

"Maaf karena aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak memegang ponsel, seharusnya aku membelikanmu satu."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Chanyeol, sudah cukup kebaikan kalian untukku jangan menambahinya lagi," cegat Baekhyun merasa tidak enak. Demi Tuhan, selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah berfikiran untuk menjadi sosok yang selalu merepotkan orang lain.

"Tapi kau membutuhkannya Baekhyun, apalagi sekarang kau adalah seorang guru. Kau pasti tahu betapa pentingnya alat komunikasi itu," balas Chanyeol ngotot.

Baekhyun terdiam, perkataan Chanyeol ada benarnya, tapi...

"Sudahlah kau pakai itu saja dulu, besok aku akan mengajakmu membeli baru. Kau bisa memilih sesukamu," ujar Chanyeol final tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

"Dan, aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit sebentar lagi, sepertinya aku tidak akan pulang. Jangan lupa mengunci pintunya. Mandi lah dan segera istirahat."

Chanyeol naik ke kamarnya mengambil beberapa potong baju ganti untuk Kyungsoo. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang masih diam mematung menatapnya diam sampai bayangannya menghilang.

* * *

Chanyeol menatap cemas ke arah sang istri yang sedang berbaring memunggunginya. Keheningan di dalam kamar itu membuatnya berasumsi kalau Kyungsoo sedang tidur. Dia melirik dua mangkuk bubur di atas meja yang masih penuh tak jauh dari ranjang. Kyungsoo tidak memakan makanannya.

Tidak mau mengagetkan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol memilih berjalan lirih mendekati ranjang. Membawa kakinya berdiri tepat di depan wajah istrinya. Chanyeol kemudian menarik kursi kayu dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya begitu menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol. Dia mencoba tersenyum diatas wajah pucatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol begitu mendapati jika ternyata sang istri telah terjaga.

" _Gwenchana,_ aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan buburmu Soo?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut lalu menggenggam jemari kurus milik wanita itu.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab Kyungsoo teramat lirih.

"Kau belum memakannya sejak siang, atau bahkan kau tidak makan sekak pagi?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak lapar Yeol."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Membujuk Kyungsoo bukanlah hal yang mudah dilakukan.

"Setidaknya makan lah sedikit saja, kau ingin cepat sehat kan?" Masih berusaha membujuk walau dirinya yakin tidak akan berhasil, tapi Chanyeol tetap harus mencobanya, Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng kepala.

Kyungsoo bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Tubuh lemahnya bersandar di kepala ranjang. Wajahnya tampak benar-benar pucat, membuat semua orang yang memandangnya pasti akan prihatin.

"Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu cemas, Kau pasti masih berada di Busan tadi," sesal Kyungsoo. Dia ingat betul hari ini Chanyeol sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Dan dia pasti sudah membuat namja tampan itu panik mendengar jika dirinya masuk rumah sakit.

"Apa yang kau katakan, kau pikir pekerjaanku lebih penting darimu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, jawaban Chanyeol membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata. Chanyeol tak pernah setengah hati mempertaruhkan apapun demi dirinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas menyadari kegundahan hati Kyungsoo. Dia mengusak helaian rambut lembut berwarna hitam legam itu. Dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan manis di dahi sang pemiliknya. Mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo juga ikut ternsenyum pada suaminya. Kehangatan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang sangat dia dambakan. Hanya bersama Chanyeol lah Kyungsoo bisa merasa aman.

Tanpa diperintah Kyungsoo segera menghambur dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol, disana adalah tempatnya, miliknya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa membayangkan jika orang lain harus ikut merasakannya. Kyungsoo sakit jika harus berbagi.

"Sakit sekali," bisik Kyungsoo teramat lirih, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya . Tapi Chanyeol cukup peka dan dia masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dahinya mengernyit bingung. Tubuh Kyungsoo sudah tak sepanas lagi, jadi apalagi yang membuat istinya masih merasa kesakitan. Dengan gerakan pelan dia melepaskan pelukan itu dan memandang Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Sakit? dimana yang sakit? Apa perlu ku panggilkan dokter." Chanyeol bergerak cemas dia hendak beranjak tapi Kyungsoo mencegahnya.

"Chanyeol seberapa dekat kau dengan Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang hanya bisa berbalik menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Chanyeol... rasanya sakit sekali."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Baekhyun, kenapa sakit sekali melihatmu bersamanya."

Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dan disitu membuat Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu melubangi hatinya. Dia yang mendorong Chanyeol terlalu jauh, tapi dia tidak sepenuhnya membiarkan Chanyeol bernafas tanpa bayangnya. Kyungsoo jahat, ya dia mengakui itu semua tanpa ragu.

"Apa lagi ini Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol merubah ekspresi cemasnya seketika. "Jangan membuatku semakin tak mengenalmu Do Kyungsoo," desis Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya, matanya mendelik tajam hingga membuat nyali Kyungsoo menciut. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya sembari mengusap wajahnya kasar. Menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali guna mengontrol emosi. Tidak cukupkah Kyungsoo menyiksa perasannya selama ini.

"Apa kau ingin bilang kalau sekarang kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nafas tercekat.

Kyungsoo balas menatapnya lama, namun wanita itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesali keputusanku, karena aku tahu tak akan ada jalan yang benar sekali pun aku menolak keputasan itu dulu." Kyungsoo berbicara dengan suara parau.

Chanyeol tak habis pikir oleh bagaimana kerja otak istrinya berpikir. Kurang apa dia selama ini, Kyungsoo memintanya begini dia melakukannya, menyuruh begitu dia juga menurutinya. Bahkan saat pilihan tersulit di hadapkan padanya pun dia masih dipaksa hingga dia mau tak mau untuk menyetujuinya.

"Do Kyungsoo komohon berhenti membuatku pusing, kau yang memintaku menikahinya dan sekarang kau akan bilang jika kau menaruh curiga padaku? kau bilang kau sakit? lalu bagaimana denganku?" Chanyeol tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh berlinang, dia tidak terisak tapi hal itu malah semakin mengiris hati Chanyeol hingga menjadi kepingan kecil.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk baik-baik saja Yeol, tapi itu sulit. Tidak bisakah ini segera berakhir," isak Kyungsoo pilu.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya hingga kedua bola matanya bertemu dengan milik Chanyeol. Air mata berlomba-lomba membasahi pipinya.

"Eomma hanya menginginkan seorang cucu kan? Maka berikanlah apa yang dia mau dan segera akhiri semua ini!"

Kyungsoo tak berbohong dengan perkataannya. Melihat kebersamaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pagi tadi seolah mengacaukan kewarasannya. Dia bukan wanita yang mudah menjabarkan perasaannya, tapi saat dia sudah tak sanggup itu artinya dia tak akan bisa menahannya lagi.

Kyungsoo ingin kembali bersuara namun tenggorokannya seperti tercekat. Chanyeol menyerangnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa kecewa padanya, membuatnya seperti membeku layaknya patung es.

"Terserah apa katamu, aku hanya robot yang bisa kau suruh sesukamu. Aku tidak yakin jika aku masih memiliki arti penting di hatimu. Karena yang selama ini kau pedulikan hanya kemauanmu, kepentinganmu, perasaanmu. Pernahkah kau mempedulikan perasaanku? Aku senang atau aku sakit, apa kau tahu kapan tepatnya aku harus menahan emosiku mati-matian agar tidak melukaimu. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya aku ingin menangis karena mencintai orang keras kepala sepertimu." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, namja itu kacau balau. Gerusan di hatinya semakin lama kian membesar, menyakitkan hatinya dan Chanyeol sudah tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Dia tidak lagi bisa untuk selalu mengangguk dan bilang 'setuju'. Chanyeol manusia, dan sekarang dia sudah sampai pada batasan emosi maksimal.

Chanyeol pergi begitu saja setelah mengutarakan semua kekecewaannya. Hatinya hancur, selama ini dia sudah melakukan apa yang istrinya mau. Memberikan semua yang Kyungsoo mau tanpa mempedulikan jika hatinya berdarah. Chanyeol selalu mengalah akan keegoisan Kyungsoo karena Chanyeol tak ingin mereka bertengkar. Hanya Kyungsoo, semua yang dia lakukan hanya untuk wanita itu. Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Kyungsoo bahkan tak kunjung menyerah menyerang hatinya. Chanyeol manusia biasa, dia bukan batu yang tidak memiliki hati. Dan akan sulit untuk manusia menahan ekspresinya jika itu sudah mencapai limitnya.

* * *

Baekhyun menguap lebar. Jam di dinding rumah itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, rasa kantuk sudah mulai menyerangnya. Walau berkali-kali ia hampir jatuh tertidur. Tapi Baekhyun belum menyerah sampai disitu. Ia masih tak tega meninggalkan tivi yang sedang menayangkan serial drama favoritnya.

Ia tahu kalau Chanyeol pasti tak akan pulang malam ini. Ia hanya di rumah seorang diri. Tiba-tiba ia teringat ponsel Chanyeol yang dipinjamkan padanya, dengan gerakan pelan ia meraihnya. Ponsel pintar terbaru keluaran vendor terkenal itu tak berhenti berdering sejak pagi, mengingat Chanyeol memang orang penting, jadi perkataan Chanyeol betapa pentingnya alat komunikasi itu memang sangat lah benar adanya.

Baekhyun tak berani membuka pesan-pesan di ponsel itu. Ia tak mau dicap sebagai wanita tak tahu diri yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Alhasil Baekhyun hanya membiarkan pesan itu bertumpuk-tumpuk memenuhi inbox begitu saja.

Baekhyun tak sengaja menggeser tombol wallpaper hingga ponsel itu kini tak terkunci. Awalnya ia kaget dan ingin segera menaruhnya kembali, namun begitu tahu foto yang terpajang di layar ponsel itu malah membuatnya penasaran. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil melihat foto wallpaper yang memenuhi ponsel tersebut. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terlihat sangat serasi menurutnya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Perasaan bersalah lagi-lagi merayapi hatinya. Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan wanita setegar apa Do Kyungsoo itu, hingga dengan rela membagi suami dan mengorbankan perasaannya. Baekhyun terlibat dalam hal ini dan secara tak langsung ia merasa menjadi orang jahat.

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Konsentrasinya pada televisi sudah buyar. Ia malah sibuk memikirkan masa depan seperti apa yang akan menantinya di depan sana. Kadang terselip perasaan iri menyelinap di hatinya ketika melihat teman-temannya mendapatkan hidup yang teramat sempurna. Kebahagian seolah tak lelah mengelilingi mereka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya dengan lunglai. Dia memilih pulang dari pada harus meneruskan perdebatan dinginnya dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol masih realistis, dia tak mau membuat keributan di tempat yang semesatinya dihuni orang sakit yang butuh istirahat cukup.

Bertengkar memang bukan hal yang aneh lagi di antara mereka. Kadang Chanyeol berfikir untuk menyerah dan pergi dari wanita itu, tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya akan memendam dalam keinginan paling bodohnya. Kyungsoo adalah sumber hidupnya, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika dia kehilangan sumber kehidupannya. Menjadi dirinya itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, Chanyeol tersenyum miris, menertawai kehidupannya. Cinta memang membutakan manusia.

Begitu ia sampai di ruang tamu, Chanyeol membeliakkan matanya mendapati Baekhyun berada disana. Televisi masih menyala sedangkan yang menontonnya malah terlelap di atas sofa.

Tertidur? Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. Dan benar adanya, Baekhyun tampak tertidur pulas dengan kepala di topang di atas badan sofa. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, dia beranjak menghampiri tubuh mungil yang sama sekali tak menyadari kedatangannya itu dengan langkah pelan.

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, ingin membangunkan Baekhyun agar memintanya pindah ke tempat yang lebih nyaman. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat wajah damai yang tengah terlelap itu, Chanyeol menelusuri tiap inchi wajah yang terpahat indah di hadapannya. Mata sipit dengan kelopak yang lucu, bulu mata hitam dan lentik bahkan tanpa sentuhan mascara sedikit pun, hidung bangir dan bibir tipis yang sangat mungil, Chanyeol membatin. Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat cantik sekalipun tanpa polesan di atas kulit mulusnya. Chanyeol tersenyum sekali lagi lalu segera menggelengkan kepalanya, apa dia sudah gila. Sibuk mengagumi kecantikan wanita lain sedangkan istrinya sedang sakit.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh itu. Dia tidak tega jika harus membangunkan Baekhyun yang mungkin saja sedang berkelana di alam mimpi. Baekhyun kelelahan dihari pertamanya mengajar sehingga membuatnya sampai tertidur di sofa seperti ini, pikir Chanyeol. Dia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun walau sedikit kesusahan dengan beban yang berada dikedua lengannya. Direbahkan tubuh itu sepelan mungkin agar Baekhyun tak terusik. Chanyeol menyelimuti Baekhyun sampai batas leher. Dia tidak langsung pergi dari sana.

 _"Chanyeol seberapa dekat kau dengan Baekhyun?"_

 _"..."_

 _"_ _Baekhyun, kenapa sakit sekali melihatmu bersamanya."_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku sudah mencoba untuk baik-baik saja Yeol, tapi itu sulit. Tidak bisakah ini segera berakhir,"_

 _"..."_

 _"Eomma hanya menginginkan seorang cucu kan? Maka berikanlah apa yang dia mau dan segera akhiri semua ini!"_

Dada Chanyeol seketika sesak teringat kata-kata itu. Apa dia harus bersikap brengsek demi istrinya? Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat lelah, tapi lagi-lagi bayangan tangis Kyungsoo selalu berhasil membuatnya lupa segalanya.

Chanyeol mendekati ranjang lagi. Tatapan matanya kosong. Chanyeol mendekat dan semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun, bahkan hembusan nafas teratur itu menyapa wajahnya. Chanyeol seperti orang mabuk, padahal dia tidak meminum alkohol setetes pun.

Baekhyun menggeliat merasa tidak nyaman. Hingga membuat kesadarannya perlahan-lahan terkumpul. Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiaskan cahaya yang menyapa retina matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tahu wajah Chanyeol berada tepat di hadapannya. Mata sipit itu terbeliak sempurna. Baekhyun bahkan hampir berteriak karena keget. Untung ia masih bisa menahan dirinya.

"Ch-Chanyeol, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun terbata.

Tatapan mata Chanyeol seperti memenjarakannya, membuat Baekhyun tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin kita melakukannya."

.

 **O0o Bersambung o0O**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
